


Sleeping Dragons

by LizzySledgeHammer



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cuddles, First Time, M/M, Oral, Prostitution, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzySledgeHammer/pseuds/LizzySledgeHammer
Summary: Hello!This is something I wrote as a trade! The super wonderful Cam (http://19cam85.tumblr.com/) posed the idea for the fic to me, fueled it with a few comic pages of their amazing art, and then let me loose! It was awesome to  be able to share my headcanons for Badger, and explore character development with these two characters.I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it!





	Sleeping Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [19cam85](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=19cam85).



> Hello!  
> This is something I wrote as a trade! The super wonderful Cam (http://19cam85.tumblr.com/) posed the idea for the fic to me, fueled it with a few comic pages of their amazing art, and then let me loose! It was awesome to be able to share my headcanons for Badger, and explore character development with these two characters.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it!

           “Chew with your mouth closed.”

Jayne glanced up at the smaller man, paused mid bite with his teeth sinking into the soft white bread and crisp cucumber.

        “Huh?” It was a muffled reply around the sandwich, Badger turned his gaze back onto Mal’s lumbering accomplice, eyes narrowed with mild irritation.

        “You chew louder than a sodding cow, Cobb. Keep those pretty lips _closed_ else I take away the light refreshments.”

        “Mm.” Jayne was too hungry to argue, stuffing the rest of the morsel into his mouth and draining his now lukewarm cup of tea in one large gulp. He chewed in silence, though Mal was honestly surprised at the lack of petulant retaliation… and he was a little relieved to not hear Jayne’s noisy mastication in his ear.

        “Where was I…” Badger looked thoughtful, leaning back into the overstuffed chair that had been brought out for him, the table before him had the somewhat morose Captain and his muscle-bound compatriot sitting around it on its other side.

Few of his hired goons were around as per usual but none of them seem interested in what was going on with their boss in the slightest. The office was warm, sunlight coming through an overhead window was diffused through curtains and a cloth hung to diffuse said light.

        “You were going into the details of a job that I still, for the life of me, can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.” Mal didn’t look as comfortable and at home as Jayne. He hadn’t even pulled his gloves off of his hands let alone indulged in much food.

        “Look at me Mal.” Badger’s grin was playful, bowler hat upon his head and pin shining pretty upon his lapel, “Do I look like a man who can’t be taken seriously?”

        “Depends. Will I still get paid if I tell the truth?”

        “That nose in the air is gonna get you smellin’ something _nasty_ one o’ these days… You get paid when the trade is done. You go meet my contacts, make the deal, and I sit pretty on your ship ‘til it’s over.”

        “Past experience with you leads me to believe it’s not that simple.” Mal knowingly stated, his tea cold, his cucumber sandwich only having a single bite taken out of it as Jayne eagerly worked his way through the platter before him. “The catch?”

        “No catch. Things go south shoot your way out, I ain’t attached to some rim-bred farm hands and greedy farmers lookin’ for extra coin. Jayne stays with me on the ship.”

        “Wei the _what_ now?” Jayne took a breath between mouthfuls, cheeks stuffed as he suddenly entered the conversation again, “Mal this job goes south I’m the biggest gun you got –”

        “Maybe you don’t recall, but the last time a job went bad it was on account of you not having manners.” Mal said pointedly, Jayne’s cheeks reddening as he plopped his treat down into the plate and pouted as he chewed. “We’ve dealt with this group before. Merchants, selling surplus fruit and vegetables for coin and other services. Not the most worldly or welcoming bunch, but they know enough to not shoot on sight. It’s quiet the ride from here.” Mal said, “How many of your boys will be on my ship?”

        “None.” Badger’s grin returned, his hat in his hands as he fiddled with its brim, “Jayne stays with me as my dashin’ bodyguard and entertainer.”

        “Jayne is none of those things. So why?”

        “My boys have business elsewhere.” Badger’s statement was blunt, businesslike as usual and lacking the playfulness from before. “‘Nother deal that requires a fine touch, or at least a well informed one. I’m the brains, they’re the muscle, I don’t need to be present for this… event.”

        “It’s a hit and you need an alibi.”

        “I’m sorry I didn’t catch that… Temporary deafness runs in my family, we go deaf around people who talk a bit too much.” Badger’s pinky was in his ear, scrubbing about in the ear canal as he feigned deafness, “Since we’re on the subject, should you rat me out you’d be implicated considerin’ the documents I have on said business. Your name is in there quite a bit, skillfully added by yours truly, I might add.”

        “I ain’t no babysitter, Mal.” Jayne groused, but pouted further as a gloved had was raised, signaling him to be silent.

        “You are today. It’s easy coin, meaning it’s food and fuel. And I don’t feel like giving the Feds another reason to hound us by being implicated in a bloodbath.”

        “I ain’t doin’ it.”

        “You don’t have to do the septic vac for a month.”

        “I’m in.” Jayne’s eyes moved to Badger, who looked far too smug with the situation. “When’s this happenin’?”

Apparently it was happening sooner rather than later, Jayne found himself in Serenity’s cargo bay three hours later watching the mule rev to life. The destination was a small town maybe three hours away, and from Badger had said they were fortified enough to have anti aircraft weaponry to keep ships away. No dock, no spaceport, just farms and small shops that wanted _nothing_ to do with the Alliance or space in any way, shape, or form. So of course Kaylee, the Doc, River, a very pregnant Zoe, and Inara took the opportunity to stretch their legs and get off the ship.

Jayne’s mouth tasted like the whiskey he’d just swallowed from the warm bottle, and Mal seemed to look at Jayne with something similar to pity.

        “Just keep from shooting him, alright? It’s only overnight.”

        “Hmph.”

        “Just drink and let him read a book in the kitchen. And don’t punch him.”

        “ _Hmph_.” Jayne grunted again.

        “At least not too hard.” River’s quiet voice suddenly came from behind the Captain, the girl visible as she leaned into view. Her already deep and large eyes were weirdly magnified in the goggles she now wore, a large red sweater draped over her shoulders and hanging past her knees. “It’s already bruised.”

Jayne barely had time to form a confused expression before the group shot away into the warm afternoon, the mule kicking up dust as they sped across the grass and dirt. He lost sight of them around a curve in the winding road leading away, but he could still hear the engines for a good long while before any sign of them faded. Persephone was quiet today, mercifully so, the winds were calm and the sky was clear.

        “You look like someone died, Cobb.” The rasping and smug voice from above purred, Jayne’s nose wrinkling with annoyance. Badger was leaning against the railing on the walkway above, “Give us a chance, love. Can’t hurt to make a few _friends_ , can it?”

        “Don’t want friends like you.” Jayne snorted, getting a laugh, “Hell you want from me, anyway?”

        “What does _anyone_ want from you?” Badger said, getting another confused glare from Jayne. “Here, I got somethin’ that may improve your mood…” He motioned with his head, leaning away from the railing and plodding up the stairs leading towards the kitchen, “Come on.”

Jayne let Badger wait a good ten minutes, preferring to stare out of the cargo bay and drink until the sun began to sink towards the horizon. Taking one last inhale of fresh air, he closed up the bay doors and stomped his way towards the kitchen… which… smelled incredibly good at that point.

His stomach twisted with confusion at the sight before him, Badger already having made himself comfortable in the quaint little common area.

        “It’s homey.” Badger nodded approvingly, the containers and plates of food steaming on the kitchen counter as he hung his suit jacket on the back of the chair he was sitting in, hat tossed upon the table. Jayne wasn’t looking at the small man, just at the food waiting for him, “You just gonna stare at it? You’re quick enough to eat all my gorram food in my office.”

        “…What’s this?”

        “What’s it look like? Normally you’re keen to stuff your face ‘round me, so I brought a bit of a peace offering.” Badger shrugged, or at least he seemed to as Jayne watched him out of the corner of his eye, “If nothin’ else it’s a distraction from you glarin’ at me.”

Jayne shrugged, and without a glance at the man or so much as a muttered ‘thank you’ he went after the still steaming dumplings and meat. He piled his plate high and began to eat standing up, ignoring the amused gaze locked on to him… or trying to anyway. Whiskey didn’t make him angry so much as paranoid and mildly horny, and having eyes on him made him feel all kinds of strange. It being _Badger’s_ eyes made it a bit worse, Jayne’s skin prickling warmly as it flushed and he began to snarl out a threat.

        “Quit starin’ ‘less you want a black eye -”

        “You call _that_ a dragon?” Badger snorted, now suddenly feeling the muscular man’s eyes on him as he took a drink from the tumbler he had long since filled with bourbon. “Pff. Seen bigger worms in my mum’s vegetable garden.”

        “I don’t got a need to overcompensate.”

        “Right. Says the man with a gun almost bigger than his torso. Will you _sit?_ Makin’ me _crazy_ just standing there and brooding.” Badger set his glass down, picking up the deck of cards he’d placed on the table and shuffling them absently, “You don’ like me much – ”

        “- At all – ”

        “ – And I’m bored as shit of you already.” Badger’s smile was toothy, but it wasn’t warm anymore, it was stiff and mildly _annoyed_. “But I’m not keen on going elsewhere. I say we pass the time like civilized people.”

        “… Uh…”

        “Blackjack. You play?”

        “Yeah.” Jayne, against his better judgement, liked the idea of possibly cleaning out Badger’s purse. He sat, though in a seat a few feet away, eyeballing his ‘guest’ with distrust even as the cards were being dealt.

        “Oh… silly ol’ me. Forgot my wallet.” The grin widened, as Jayne’s nose wrinkled with disappointment. “I guess we’ll have to play for something other than coin…”

        “Like _what_?” Jayne got no reply, only a sly smirk, and he tipped his head back to swallow down more whiskey. The burn was like a distant afterthought now, his body humming warmly as he picked up his cards.

He wasn’t exactly sure when Badger had moved his seat closer, or how he had done so stealthily, but he could smell the usual scent of leather, bourbon, and green apple that seemed to follow the man everywhere. It came from his left, and as Jayne looked over his cards he found him sitting two seats or so away, looking amused by the hand he’d dealt himself.

        “I’ll stay I think…” The gorram grin was still on his face, tone casual and calm, “How ‘bout you?”

        “Hit me.” Jayne accepted the card he’d been given, and promptly growled in annoyance, “ _Go se_.”

        “Let me guess… bust?” The smirk was now toothy, an eyebrow crooked as his raised, glancing down at the ten, the seven, and the five that he’d set upon the table. “And look at me with a blackjack.”

        “Horseshit.” Jayne grunted, then growled out a tired sigh as the jack and ace of spaces was set upon the table, cards snapping down with a low ‘crack’ onto hard wood.

        “Let’s keep it simple first. Since you lost…” Badger’s eyes moved downwards, a single forefinger flicking towards the olive green muscle shirt, “Lose the shirt.”

        “What for?” Jayne’s mind was a bit slow at present, but even as Badger’s mouth opened again a look of annoyed comprehension crossed his features.

        “Strip poker? The infamous Jayne Cobb has _never_ played _Strip Poker_?”

        “I ain’t strippin’ for you,” Jayne quietly snarled, “Sneaky lil’ _hwoon dan_ –”

Jayne’s words halted as he felt a warm touch, the overly-warm pad of a finger moving in a gentle caress over his left deltoid. Badger’s head tipped as he studied the inked skin, apparently in no hurry to move or cease his caress, completely unafraid.

        “That little _lizard_ of yours really is _cute_ …”

Badger had considered the many reactions that Jayne Cobb might have had to this touch and closeness. He had seen Jayne break the jaw of a man who had stood too close to him, but he’d also seen him show restraint when appropriate.

        “There ain’t no hit, is there?” Jayne asked flatly, even though his gaze stayed locked upon Badger’s lips and how the smaller man bit his lower lip. “You just wanted me alone.”

        “There is, actually.” One finger became a few, passing over skin again until Badger saw goosebumps raising on flushed skin. The touch fell away, and suddenly cards were snapping down on the table again, Badger dealing out another hand, “You ever get bored, Cobb?”

        “Yeah. Plenty. The hell were you touchin’ me for?” Jayne still picked up his cards, deciding to blame his merciful reaction on the warm hum now coursing through him.

        “What would you say if I told you that I am bored out of my skull, tired, and… well… My ‘personal interests’ don’t exactly have the love of most of my employees and investors.”

        “So, what, you sayin’ you prefer it up the ass?”

Badger’s lips twisted and the amused and calm smile faded, an eyebrow cocked as he glared at Jayne over the top of his cards.

        “…Delicately put, you fuckin’ brute.” Badger drew from the deck again, frowning deeper, “And yeah. I do prefer it that way. Bust.” The three kings slapped down on the table, “Do you?”

Badger only bothered raising his gaze when Jayne tugged off his own shirt and tossed it away, then slapped the ten and eight on the table. His arms were folded over his chest, squinting at Badger expectantly.

        “Well?” Jayne raised a hand and pointed at Badger, and the man stood stood, moving the acquiesce the rougher looking man by unlooping his his tie, “I ain’t wearin’ much else and all you can think to take off is your gorram _tie_?”

        “So?” Badger’s thumbs hooked into his belt loops, “What do you want me out of, then, cowboy?” The waist of his pants began to tug down, if it weren’t for the suspenders Jayne would have seen more than a little of Badger’s happy trail.

        “Not _that_.” He growled at the smaller man, “Try something higher, asshole.”

Badger twisted, tugging at the sleeve of his suit jacket and letting it drop off of his arms and down to his hand. He held it on his fingers, letting it hang with his arms outspread, and said arms were… not what Jayne was expecting.

He could see beneath the suit vest that Badger was inked from the base of his neck and from the middle of his pectoral, down to his wrist with occasional stripes of ink upon his knuckles. The tattooed sleeves _dwarfed_ Jayne’s one piece of body art, and the gruff man huffed out through his nose.

        “Happy?” Was the cheerful question, and Jayne growled.

        “You lost on purpose to prove a point.”

        “ _Maaaybe…_ ” Badger sat again, “You deal now. Let’s keep going.”

        “… Fine.”

It wasn’t lost on Jayne how Badger’s eyes were glued to his working hands as he shuffled the cards thoroughly, cards snapping against the table as he began to deal them out evenly. Jayne had a blackjack, though he didn’t let his expression betray his good luck.

        “Hell were you talkin’ about before? Bein’ bored?”

        “Yep.”

        “Tired?”

        “Yep.” Badger threw his cards down, tugging off his tie and dropping it on the table. “Bust.” Jayne’s cards brought a low chuckle out of him, “You’ve got some good luck, Cobb, to land yourself with that…”

        “Why you comin’ here if you’re tired? We only conduct _business_ with you, ain’t exactly relaxin.” Jayne asked, scooping the cards up to shuffle again, “Not a lot of entertainment for some _shi niou_ limey con man.”

        “Always a sweet talker.” Badger snorted, though the smirk had returned to his face. “So you’re wonderin’ if this is for business or pleasure?”

        “I’m wonderin’ what yer plan is and when Mal’s gonna call about the job goin south cuz’ a some stunt you planned.”

        “As you should. You’re smarter than you look. But what would you say it was for _both_?” At Jayne’s raised eyebrow Badger snorted, “Business and pleasure, I mean, you baboon’s ass.”

        “Well Mal ain’t here to talk business, so play cards and shut up.”

        “Not with Mal. With you.” Large and alert eyes took in Jayne’s face twisting with incredulity, “You’re a man for hire.”

        “Depends on the coin.”

        “Good coin. For both yourself and your crew. You both get a cut, and it’s a recurring opportunity for whenever you hit groundside. But it’s under the table, see.” Badger still scooped up his cards, “Just the two of us know what’s really going on, you get a nice fat payment and your captain thinks it’s some routine smuggling escort gig. Makes him feel good, like he’s gonna make easy money. Hopefully that tugs the stick right out his _pigu_ and you walk away with cash. No betrayal, no danger, no lies… well… _less_ lies.”

        “And what’s the _real_ job?”

        “You win a couple more rounds o blackjack, and I’ll tell you.”

The tips of Badger’s tongue ran over his bottom lip before being pinched between his teeth in a playful and toothy grin, alert but hazy eyes moving over Jayne’s face and resting upon his lips. Jayne wasn’t stupid. The little sleaze was likely to be doing something that would call for Jayne swatting him down in the end, but the potential promise of extra coin wasn’t something he could ignore.

        “And if I don’t?”

        “You will.” Badger said, looking content with his hand, “I hold, by the way… Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Jayne knew that he had lost before he’d even slapped his cards down, but it didn’t stop the embarrassed flush from creeping into his face. For a moment he hooked his thumbs into his belt loops, but thought better of it and instead kicked off his shoes and socks.

        “Deal. How many more rounds we gotta play?”

        “Just the one. That is if we don’t need a _tie breaker_.” Badger frowned at his cards as if they had personally offended him, “Which we might not need judging by this hand.”

        “Two kings.” Jayne let a rasping chuckle roll from his lips, which ended as growl when an ace and a ten fell from Badger’s fingers.

        “You gotta learn how to read a poker face… Guess we need that tie breaker after all, eh? You know the drill.” Badger’s cheek mushed into his palm, elbow resting upon the table as his free hand motioned to parts of Jayne that were beneath the table. “Off with yer kecks.”

Jayne stood with a grunt, and Badger seemed pleased to see the belt undone and jangling around at Jayne’s hips as he unzipped his trousers. When he let them drop, Badger let out an appreciative sound.

        “Happy?”

        “Thrilled.” Badger was refilling his glass, knocking it back easily as his flushed cheeks seemed to darken in color, “Didn’t know you went _commando_...”

Jayne, even limp, was sizable, and clearly he wasn’t uncut. His sack hung behind with little hair, and it amused the smaller man that Jayne seemed to indulge in some hair removal. His stomach led down to the lovely display via the v-shaped muscles on his low abdomen that Badger seemed to appreciate greatly. And his thighs -

        “Eyes up, pervy shit.”

        “That image is gettin stashed away for later use…” Badger only saw Jayne’s scowl out of the corner of his eye, “You don’t seem the type to tolerate the advances of another man.”

        “And?”

        “Then let’s cut to the chase.”

Jayne was pushed down into his seat, apparently Badger had become impatient with their current game and had decided to relieve himself of his shoes and shirt, suspenders slack at his hips as his pants began to sag around his hips. Jayne’s John-Thomas didn’t seem to mind the friction of soft material dragging across it as Badger straddled the larger man, leaning in and trapping the man in place with a firm grip on the backrest of the chair.

        “You got ‘bout ten seconds to convince me this is a good idea.” Jayne’s snarl made Badger’s toothy grin widen.

        “I’ve had my eye on you for a while now, Cobb. I can’t say all our interactions ’ave been fun but… at the end of the day? I don’t mind watchin’ you walk away. So, I’ve got a proposition for you.” He adjusted himself in his newly found seat, felt large and overly warm hands at his waist. He half expected to be thrown to the floor, but instead he was held in place, “I don’t have the time or energy to go out lookin’, and I ain’t exactly askin for marriage here. You get coin, and a share for the crew to protect your… reputation. I get a companion whenever you’re planetside. Nothin’ you aren’t willin’ to do, no bullshit, jus’ two fellas gettin’ off.”

        “Hirin’ me as a _whore_?” The sharp blue eyes seemed to burn with growing anger and embarrassment.

        “Your words, Cobb, not mine.” Badger dared to dip his head closer, “Think of yourself like your lovely lil Embassador… Hell, I’ll even pay you her rates…” His lips brushed against the shell of Jayne’s ear, “All you gotta do? Is say _yes_.”

The businessman suddenly felt a stab of fear as his face was gripped in Jayne’s calloused hand, gripping his chin as he seemed to get too close for the man’s liking.

Jayne liked money. Jayne liked sex. Even if he could be a brute there was a shred of professionalism in there somewhere.

        “You try an’ kiss me?” Jayne’s eyes didn’t turn to look up into Badger’s face, “Deal’s off.”

Badger’s grin returned, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest as he lips brushed against Jayne’s ear again.

        “Let’s call tonight a test run, eh?” The large hand on his face moved to the base of his skull, the fingers and thumb long enough to squeeze at the soft flesh at the side of Badger’s throat, limiting circulation. Paired with their drunken haze was _just_ enough to get the smaller man’s head spinning, lips parting in a breathy chuckle.

       “You try an’ goose me or do something I don’t like, that’s a deal breaker too. I ain’t some hired trim you can push around.”

       “If you were, I wouldn’t be here.” He huffed, though he gave a little breath of relief as he felt the length he had seated himself on was flushing and thickening beneath him. “I’ll take _that_ as a solid ‘maybe’.”

There was a moment of indecisiveness, doubt and wariness, but the eyes moved over Badger’s flushed skin, the small beads of perspiration forming on his low abdomen, the swirling inks in his skin, the obvious flush and tenting beneath the waist of his trousers -

       “I ain’t touched a man before. Not once.” The musclebound merc grunted, “I’m doin this on account of I ain’t had _nothin’_ in the way a personal time and… well…”

“You’re human, Jayne.” Badger sounded oddly in control for the situation, “We all have needs, yeah?”

“Hm.” Jayne didn’t like the simplicity of the answer for some reason, but his minor resistance seemed to melt away as he felt hands resting upon his shoulders, “Yeah.”

“Good. Glad we came to that conclusion. You’re on the bloody payroll, so… damn it all…” Badger impatiently ground himself down on Jayne, the larger man letting out a sound of surprise at the friction. “Jayne, get a move on, would you? Get me down somewhere soft and _touch_ me or I’m gonna clock you.”

When he was set down his ass didn’t hit anything soft, Badger grunted as he was suddenly deposited upon the table. He was being roughly handled, a blunt hand tugging at his pants until they drooped on his hips. Badger was flushed and hard, unashamed of the now exposed length laying heavily on his belly… Something was off about how it felt, but Jayne wasn’t trying to get a close look at present.

“The hell we supposed to do now?” Jayne’s voice was quiet, like he was embarrassed that he had to ask. Badger chuckled warmly before he boldly slipped his hand down between them to cup Jayne’s length.

“Follow my lead… S’not hard.” The smaller hand caressed the soft flesh, palming and squeezing Jayne until he breathed out a sigh of pleasure, “See? Same parts...”

“Quit yer talkin’ and just…” Badger shivered as Jayne’s voice died, lips dropping open at the firm squeeze his cock got, before he got his wits about him again, “Just keep doin’ _that_.”

Badger had, earlier while Jayne had kept him waiting, downed two shots for courage that left him looser and bit braver. That and the bourbon he’d been drinking during his conversation with the handsome lug, he was feeling pretty damn adventurous and wound up. It didn’t hurt that every time Badger squeezed the overly-heated flesh with one hand and gently tugged at the full and soft sack Jayne would make a breathy keening noise that bordered on a whimper.

        “Not that I mind you purrin’ like a kitten…” Badger huffed, Jayne now covered in a light sheen of sweat, hips rolling to grind himself onto the palm that had suddenly ceased its motion, “But I need you to touch me.”

        “Like how?” Jayne’s lips twisted, Badger letting out another low laugh as he began to firmly stroke what was quickly becoming a sizable erection.

        “Like this…” The tip of Badger’s tongue was between his teeth before it wet his lips, “It’s the same thing as touching y’self. Just…” Badger felt calloused fingers wrap around his straining dick, “That’s it...”

The rough thumb brushed over the slit of the shorter man’s cock, his eyes locked on Jayne’s hand as it began a steady rhythm, squeezing and twisting as if he was servicing and pleasuring himself.

        “D-damn…” Jayne’s breathy utterance coincided with Badger licking his palm and quickening his strokes, “Mm…that’s good… that’s real damn good…”

As easily as Badger had accepted Jayne’s terms of no kissing, he was finding hard not to right now. Jayne kept biting his lips, stifling his noises of pleasure as he watched his fist tug and twist Badger’s cock. Jayne felt a slight abnormality, but quickly realized that small object he felt on the tip of the cock he was working was a small piercing. It was a very short bolt that went horizontally through Badger’s frenulum, a polished silver that glinted in the low light of the kitchen.

        “Easy, _easy_ …” Badger groused suddenly, Jayne raising his eyes as the snapped out of his amorous daze, “Your hand is dry.”

        “Mm. Sorry.” Jayne blushed hard, but when he went to pull his hand away he felt a small and still firm grip keep his hand in place. “What?”

        “Please tell me you’ve something other than spit on hand. Otherwise I need to make a quick supply run back home.” Jayne had never seen Badger this unguarded, this _playful_ , a lopsided grin on his flushed face, cheeks pinkened from drunken arousal. It threw the larger man off, and he sputtered a bit as he nodded.

        “Y-yeah.” He motioned with his head towards the hallway behind, “In my bunk.”

He wasn’t sure why, even with Badger’s hand giving steady squeezes to his cock during their conversation, but talk of implied lubrication suddenly made the situation very real to Jayne. Being drunk might have made it easier, but watching Badger happily stroke and squeeze at him and make him choke on his breath made it _incredibly_ hard to hate the current circumstances.

        “Then I say we go there…” Badger’s eyes were heavy lidded, deep and the pupils blown out wide, and Jayne could safely say that nobody had stared at him with literal ‘fuck me’ eyes before. “And… we can see ‘bout gettin’ better acquainted… Oh and, my terms of this arrangement?” Badger grinned wider, “You don’t get to kick me out of bed. I’m a cuddler.”

Jayne made a small growl of annoyance, nose wrinkling as he scowled. He let out a resigned sigh, knowing full well that it wasn’t wise to talk business with all the blood draining south, but he nodded, shrugging.

        “Fine. Just means we can’t meet here next time.”

        “Planned ahead for that. Figured for the first go you’d want to be in your own bed.”

        “That’s… jus’ plain _weird_. Considerate but… _weird._ ”

        “You’re welcome.” Badger’s smile hadn’t left his face, and his strokes quickened, “So… I say we get comfortable.” His strokes halted, squeezing firmly around the base, “Because there’s quite a few things I want to show you…”

        “L…Like what…?”

        “To speak plainly, Mr. Cobb?” Badger leaned in, breath coasting over Jayne’s lips, “I’d like to suck your cock.”

Jayne had to work very, _very_ , hard to not seem eager. He hoped, as he punched in the lock code for his tiny little personal space, that he’d at least made the bed before he’d climbed up and out this morning. He hadn’t, though the rest of his space was mercifully clean, he’d done his laundry and folded it in a pile near his small showering area.

        “Don’t touch nothin.” Jayne chucked his shed clothes down after Badger, dropping into his bunk with familiar ease and shutting it behind him.

        “Well I’ll be damned. Jayne Cobb’s room is neat and tidy, and hardly smells at all of body odor. Color me _impressed_ , Ying Tao.” Badger reached upwards in a languid stretch, not bothering to correct his pants as they sagged further on his hips, “You still with me, Cobb?”

        “…Yeah. Think so. Coin sounds good, like easy money.”

        “You callin’ me _easy_ , meathead?”

        “Ain’t what I said and you know it.” Unamused and gruff, Jayne paced past Badger towards his cot, “We gonna do this or what?”

        “You’re more eager for it than I expected. I gotta say, it’s a nice surprise. Lay down on your stomach.”

        “Uh…” The wariness was back, “That ain’t what you said –”

        “I remember what I said. Humor me.” He motioned with his head towards Jayne’s cot, “On you get.”

Jayne didn’t trust Badger, his furrowed brow and downturned lips showed as much, but he complied. Badger deemed to reward him with the knowledge of just how far his tattoos went on his body.

It not only went down both arms, it had begun to go down both legs, and he saw the still colorless outlines below his knee, inked swirls and snarling dragons wrapping around his quads. He was, obviously, proud of the erection he was now sporting, and Jayne’s eyes narrowed as he saw it. It was tattooed as well, not fully but around the base and a small dragon wrapped around the shaft. It was clear that when Badger was talking about Jayne’s ‘little lizard’ he was speaking about more than just the comparison of ink needled into the shape of a snarling dragon on his cock.

He tensed when he felt weight upon his ass, Badger’s hand pressing Jayne’s head down until his cheek mushed into his pillow. There was the sound of a cap opening, Jayne recognized it as the bottle of lotion from beside his bed, and he felt slick and warm hands move across his body. The smaller hands were far stronger than they looked, Jayne feeling them smoothing up and down his back, working the skin and muscles to further warm the body beneath him.

Jayne could only hold the tension so long, soon enough the soothing rhythm and touch had him floating in an almost in-between state, not quite sleeping but not fully awake either. Even the deeper pressure near his shoulders, which smarted a little, was soothing and satisfying in its own way. The drunken haze didn’t hurt either and the connective tissue beneath the skin warmed and loosened, easing the small aches and pains in his back from the day.

        “You still awake, big man?”

        “Mm.” Jayne grunted, peeling open his eyes reluctantly, “Kinda.”

        “Turn over.”

Badger’s teeth and lips were on him before he’d even settled back on the blanket, hands at Jayne’s wrists and pinning them before the hired muscle could say a word. Badger’s skin was clean with very little sweat and his hair mussed and skin flushed with arousal, as was Jayne’s. He’d made short work of the rest of his clothes, the talented tongue flicked about sensitive nipples, Jayne grunting in annoyance at the sensation.

        “Gorram _weird_.”

        “What, you’re tellin’ me you never played around with these?” Badger’s head lifted, and when Jayne shook his head, “Hm. Just regular pud-pulling for you? I bet you like the girls to lie all still-like.”

        “You either quit insultin me, or you get the hell outta my bunk.”

        “Fair enough.” And Badger’s head bowed so his tongue could resume its good work.

The words ‘hurry it up’ nearly left Jayne’s lips but before he could give them voice his head fell back and he was letting out a groan of satisfaction. Badger had bypassed the now fully hard length in favor of gently sucking on the soft sack below. Not that Jayne would admit it to his current liaison but he often wished that the women he’d bedded had paid more attention to that particular part of his anatomy. And Badger took his time, paying each side their due attention, his pace was slow and patient much like the bit of massaging he’d done beforehand.

His hand went to work on the shaft only after a good long while, thumb pressing along the vein on the underside, and his free hand replaced his mouth, squeezing and tugging at Jayne’s balls.

        “Still with me?” It was like the grin had never left his face, Badger still seemed to ooze charm and playfulness even while swallowing down Jayne’s cock.

        “Oh _fuck yeah_ I am…” His voice was gruff, calloused fingers moving through short and frizzy hair.

Jayne tried to close his eyes and just experience the act. The lappings of tongue, the heated breath coasting over saliva-slick skin, the sucking and stroking, the friction on delicate flesh made a steady heat build in his body. But every time he sank into a place where he might forget just who it was sucking him off, Badger’s lightly stubbled cheek rasped against Jayne’s skin, his voice vibrated against the cock in his mouth as he let out a groan.

Didn’t matter to his dick, regardless of the fact that it was very much a man’s mouth, he felt a familiar tightening down below, the friction and heat in his body intensifying with every languid suck.

        “That’s it…” His voice was a breathy whisper, almost as if he was afraid the long since departed crew would hear him if he spoke too loudly, “Just like that…”

        “Hm…” Badger still stroked Jayne as he lifted his head, lips slightly flushed and swollen from his work, “You don’t think that you’re the only one getting off tonight, right?”

        “I ain’t suckin’ yer dick.” Was the larger man’s instant reply, only to receive laughter as a response.

        “I don’t expect you to leap right into deepthroatin’, but it didn’t bother you any to touch me before. Did it?” The question was expectant, almost annoyed even as Badger continued to jack him off. Jayne grunted and shook his head, “Good.”

Badger was moving again, straddling Jayne and setting himself on his thighs just below his groin. His tattooed flesh, still flushed and hard as he palmed it down and it pressed into his abdomen lightly. It nearly prodded his belly button, which wasn’t anything to sneeze at in Jayne’s opinion. Still, Badger made no comment about his distinct advantage in size, and was content to wrap his hand around both of them and begin a leisurely pace.

It felt good. Not just the obvious friction on his cock, but the heat and weight of another person on top of him. The hand that had tangled itself in Badger’s hair now rested at his hip as he was stroked and nipped at, pearly white and sharp teeth biting and sucking at Jayne’s chest.

        “Feel good?” Badger didn’t open his eyes, lost in blissful concentration as he tried to map Jayne’s body with his fingertips and lips, “‘Cuz you feel damn good against me right now…”

        “Gonna…” Jayne’s head tipped back, thighs tensing and releasing as his body began to tighten up, “Gonna come…”

He knew it was quick but he didn’t give a damn, knowing that Badger wasn’t doing much better. They were both slightly drunk, tired, and pent up. It didn’t hurt when Badger made a sinful sound, something wrecked and deep, and squeezed them tighter.

        “Fuck…” He gasped, his rutting thrusts against Jayne in his hand grew far more slick than before, “Music to my fuckin’ ears… That’s it Ying Tao…” His hips rocked, grinding them together, watching Jayne’s lips slowly fall apart. “That feel good?”

        “Yeah....” Blue eyes locked on Badger’s hand as it worked, “Fuck that’s good…”

        “Gonna come in my hand?”

        “Y-yeah…”

        “Then give it to me, Jayne…” His strokes lagged, before suddenly it was just Jayne in his hand. The other hand gently tugged at and squeezed the soft sack beneath, fist moving quicker, pace slowly increasing as the moments wore on.

Badger took amusement in Jayne’s slowly building climax, mostly in the way his back arched as he teetered on the edge. When he finally came Badger’s head bowed, a streak landing on Jayne’s stomach before the heated mouth sucked him down again. His tongue swirled around the head before he pulled back and lapped at the small mess on Jayne’s abdomen.

        “Y-you swallowed it?” Jayne, for some reason, hadn’t been expecting that. Most of the women he’d been with had most definitely spit his come out as quickly as they could. Yet Badger grinned impishly.

        “Hm…maybe I did.”

        “Weird lil’ fuck…” Jayne grunted, shifting and getting comfortable unselfconsciously, “Why’d you pierce your cock?” Jayne asked blearily, Badger settling himself down on the bed beside him in what little space was left.

        “Felt like it.” Badger didn’t seem to mind their nudity, and the heat in the room was now enough for the two of them to not need a blanket. “My taint’s got one too. Pretty handy when I’m… heh… flyin’ solo.”

        “The fuck outta here…” Jayne scooted slightly to the side to let Badger squeeze himself down onto the bed, too exhausted and lazy to argue or fight over kicking him out.

        “It’s true. You’ll see it eventually.”

At the lack of reply Badger lifted his head to peer into Jayne’s face, only to find his lips parted and eyes closed. He had dropped right into slumber, rolled to the edge of his bunk to give Badger room beside him. It didn’t seem to matter, even in the near awkward position Jayne was sated enough to sleep soundly for a few hours.

It was warmth and comfort, not a dreamless sleep but shapes and images that Jayne didn’t really absorb. There were sensations, he felt the heated lust return, images forming in his mind to indulge him even in his sleepy state. When his eyes peeled open, he’d rolled in his sleep onto his back and spread out comfortably, and he’d only woken up because the weight on top of him.

        “ _Oh fuck_ …” The weight, it turned out, was Badger. And Badger was busy leaning back and settling his weight down, “There we go…”

        “ _Sneaky little shit_ …” Jayne’s voice was gruff, but his hips rolled up as the slick heat clenched around him, feeling the excess lube used on him squelch silently along his cock, “Coulda warned me….”

        “No fun in that, cowboy.” Badger straddled Jayne, and had a good portion of the hard length inside of him, like it was pulling Jayne into the pleasurable heat eagerly, “You get handsy in your sleep…”

        “Bullshit…” Jayne grunted, trying and failing to keep his voice steady. “Ain’t got nothin’ I’d willingly – _go se_ –”

Badger began to rock his hips back and forth, head falling back as his hips dropped onto Jayne’s. The light had been turned down, Jayne guessed that Badger had slept for a time as well before growing restless and taking advantage of a heated dream that Jayne had been having. Jayne wasn’t complaining, if the little shithead wasn’t gonna put on a rubber then he was gonna come inside of him. That’d teach him… But other than that he wasn’t gonna complain about sex that he didn’t really have to work for.

        “So…” Badger breathed, hands resting upon Jayne’s chest as he began a quick pace, riding the cock inside him, “…This feel good, Cobb?”

        “Yeah…” Jayne’s hips began to rock upwards in time with Badger, his hands shamelessly rest upon the smaller hips working on top of him. “I’ll be comin’ inside ya, too…”

        “Oh _fuck_ yeah…” Badger didn’t seem to mind the idea judging by how the rhythmic rolling of his hips seemed to quicken, “Feels good inside me…”

        “Fill you up proper, huh?”

He ground himself down, slowly riding the length inside of him, Jayne could feel the heat around him begin to clench and twitch. Badger had practice at this, it was clear to see as he managed to position himself _juuuust_ right and –

        “ _Uhnfuckyeah r-right there…_ ” It was a shuddering breath, Jayne felt a sheen of sweat beginning to form on Badger’s skin, “ _Fill me up …_ ”

        “You gonna come?” Jayne’s voice was breathy, and Badger had no time to reply seeing as powerful arms wrapped around him, pinning him to the larger man’s chest as Jayne began to hammer up into Badger.

        “ _Ja –_ ” Badger’s voice cut off, Jayne felt a dull ache in his left pectoral as he felt heated spunk slick his stomach.

The crazy little shithead had bitten him. Yet Jayne was coming inside of him without issue, head thrown back in a breathy snarl. His hips stilled, buried inside of Badger as he caught his breath, the pain in his chest had lessened considerably, but he could tell he was gonna have a bruise.

Badger was purring, lifting off of Jayne with a pleased groan and settling on his side against the wall again.

        “Yer crazy…” Jayne grumbled, almost embarrassed as his finger brushed against the tender and still flushed bite mark above his nipple, feeling his cock twitch at the sensation.

        “I dunno, you seemed to like it just fine…” Jayne scooched to the end of the bunk, “I hate to fuck and run, but…” He was still a little out of breath, but it didn’t stop him from moving. “People to see in the morning, duty calls and all that shite.”

        “S’fine you hog the bunk.” Jayne sat up long enough to light a stogie, puffing at it until the tip glowed. His arms folded behind his head as Badger pulled up his pants, uncaring of the slick mess still on his body. Somehow their clothes were folded nearby on a chair, the larger man guessed that his guest had been considerate enough to gather them up. “Hmm… Doesn’t seem like a bad deal.”

        “Yeah?” Badger’s brows lifted, “’Course I’ll be leaving contact information for when you manage to get planetside again. Got a nice little safehouse set up, maybe the ‘job’ could take a couple days…”

        “I mean maybe after I ditch _you_ whorin’ could be a nice way to retire.” Jayne snorted.

        “Oh _really_?”

        “Really. Find me a nice rich widow and be set for life.”

        “You do know that it means you gotta actually be _good_ at sex, right?” Badger hummed, he didn’t turn his head to look at Jayne as he looped his tie and pulled it tight, but he heard the cot creak as Jayne sat up and leaned around Badger’s side to level a glare into his face.

        “What’d you jus say?”

        “I did all the work.” Badger’s bold claim was made without fear, turning to grin against Jayne’s scowl, nose brushing against the one that was wrinkled with contempt. “Was tempted to charge _you_ this time ‘round.”

        “After shoutin’ my name you’re sayin’ I didn’t do _anything_?”

        “Only reason you got off at all was ‘cuz I took initiative. Kinda hoping I can help you improve –”

        “You’re jokin’ right? I ain’t heard nothin’ but _compliments_ about how I handle myself in the sack, you ungrateful little…” Jayne trailed off as the tattooed man chuckled at him, “…Yer takin’ the piss outta me.”

        “Little bit.”

        “Good, cuz the women I bed don’t complain like you do. _It’s_ _been said countless times that I’m_ ** _fantastic_**.”

        “So do the whores you hire charge extra for the compliments they give you?” Badger pulled the laces of his shoes tight, frowning in thought, “Bet they include it in the lump sum, that’s the smart thing to do...”

        “Fuck off…” Jayne flopped back down on the bed, “I ain’t giving you compliments no matter how much you pay me.”

        “I expect nothin’ less, Ying Tao…” Badger’s suit jacket was shrugged on, bowler hat twirled in his fingers and placed on his head, “I’ll be in touch. Discreetly o’course.”

        “You fuck me over on this I _will_ kill you, Badger.”

        “Uh huh.” Badger smirked before turning towards the ladder, pulling himself out, “Sweet dreams, Cobb. Let me do the heavy lifting from here, dong ma?”

        “Whatever.” Jayne rolled over, pulling the thin blanket over himself dismissively, “Close the bay doors when you leave.”

-

Jayne awoke the next morning to a lecture from Mal about leaving the bay door open all night, and Mal was further put off by the idea of Jayne managing a business deal with Badger _on his own._ Still, after an hour of huffing and growled out debate, he agreed to let Jayne try it, and Jayne took the opportunity and left the room with it before Mal changed his mind.

Money was too good to give this up. He could not spend a dime of it, send it back to Momma and siblings back home or keep some for himself and sit pretty for a good long while. Maybe he’d go somewhere with a beach, or on a hunting trip, but he’d get both of his feet on solid ground for a while at least.

After Jayne had washed and dressed Zoe cornered him, surprisingly he wasn’t intimidated by her presence this time around. She looked more approving, she had this warmth behind her words that he normally only heard with his own mother. Maybe it was her being pregnant, he didn’t know for sure, but he knew that if _she_ had an objection to the arrangement then the deal was off if he wanted to keep his ears/kneecaps.

        “You sure about this?” During the conversation Zoe had revealed that she was wary of Badger but was grateful that Jayne managed to get an extra fee for the time Serenity had to spend planetside, apparently.

It made Jayne a little concerned that most everyone was surprised that he was letting them have a share, hoping they all didn’t notice how much of a selfish jackass he now felt like. Which in itself was an odd feeling…

        “Yeah. Little shithead’ll behave himself, he’s got enough ridin on this and no reason to screw me over.”

        “Appreciate you thinkin’ of us, Jayne.” Zoe said approvingly, “I gotta say, this’ll make things a bit easier for us, having funds set aside for provisions and food.”

        “Uhhh… yeah.” Jayne cleared his throat, “I… guess I’m figurin’ shit out. About… y’know. The crew. Me.” He shrugged, an odd truth to the words that made him feel irritable, _vulnerable._ “Didn’t seem right to turn it down.”

        “But watch yourself. If you think something seems off you follow your gut and get out.” Zoe’s tone hardened, Jayne nodding in agreement, “Understood?”

        “Yes ma’am. I ain’t riskin’ myself for him. No way no how.”

Cut to three hours later when Badger, with impeccable timing considering Mal was becoming tense at the news of there wasn’t much work available, pinged Serenity with news of work for Jayne.

        “ _Could take about a day._ ” Jayne wasn’t sure how Badger kept a straight face, Mal nodding in agreement, “ _It’s a babysitting job, easy money for the first introduction to the buyer. Not a high risk item but it’s profitable to bring it in._ _Rations and kid toys, by the way, it’s black market, it gets to the kids that need it most. At an affordable rate no less._ ”

        “Awfully charitable of you, Badger.” The cynical captain, for good reason, was suspicious.

        “ _You know my old man’s work._ ” Badger said flatly, and there was a visible shift in Mal’s stance and expression considering they both loosened and relaxed, “ _This is my part of it. I’ve got the receipts if you need em’, Reynolds._ ”

        “…If your old man is involved then I believe you.” Mal nodded, Jayne very visibly puzzled about the comment concerning Badger’s father. “Don’t get him killed Badger. I’d be pretty sore about it.”

        “ _I’m hirin’ him - and you by extension - because you’re pretty decent at not dyin’. Either you’re too stupid or too stubborn to, so I’ll take advantage while I can. Transport from our mutual contact will be there in two hours. Pack light but pack enough for overnight, Cobb._ ”

Overnight.

With… Badger.

        “Yeah… guess I’ll uh…” Jayne turned and moved towards his bunk, his now sober mind damning his drunken one, “Get packed.”

He’d half hoped he could have pretended the night before hadn’t happened for a while, let himself deny it for a bit and prepared himself a bit more for the next encounter. But there was none of that, instead he was standing in the hold as the cargo bay doors opened.

Persephone bustled with activity like usual, but it was getting later into the afternoon now, people having abandoned the docks in favor of bars and stalls that sold the best meats and seared slabs cooked to soft and juicy perfection…

Trouble was Jayne never knew what the meat _was_ most of the time. All they told him was that it walked on four legs on occasion. He bought a skewer of meat and ate as he waited, making sure not to make a mess of his shirt and he checked to make sure his teeth were clean.

        “You Cobb?” The voice was sharp, a higher pitch that was spoken from Jayne’s left, “Too big not to be…”

She was small, tattooed, dark skinned, with short hair neatly brushed and braided out of her face. Her arms were folded over her chest, utility belt and boots seeming to indicate she was a mechanic of some kind, but the firearms in underarm holsters also seemed to say she was hired muscle.

        “Yeah. That’s me.” He huffed, “Badger send you?”

        “Yeah. Sure did.” Her two front teeth were larger than the rest, her lips full, a small nose ring hanging from her septum. “Come on, losing daylight.”

Jayne shouldered his bag, plodding after the tiny and seemingly fierce woman as she effortlessly made her way through the crowds. It smelled like food and subtle aroma of sweat from the heat of the day, though the air was heavy with the promise of a summer rain. They ended up making their way down a side passage along one of the larger buildings within the town, a concrete thing that was fairly new. Judging by the doors in them it was a garage, and once inside Jayne saw the woman hop down a flight of stairs and step lightly around a rather well kept hovercraft similar to their mule.

        “This yer mule?” Jayne asked, taking the woman’s offered hand and letting her help pull him up, “You got a name?”

        “No.” She said, “And my name is Sally.”

        “Right. I thought Badger said it was a ‘mutual’ contact that was meetin me?”

        “He lied to Mal. Few times actually.” Sally didn’t wait for Jayne to be strapped in, she was in her seat and smacking the remote garage door button, the mule rumbling to life and speeding away out the door and down the street. “He does a it a lot and gets away with it. Lucky for you he likes you.”

        “Huh.” Jayne watched the faces of people they passed, feeling his stomach tighten into a knot, trying and failing to repress the memory of the wide affectionate gaze from the night before, “Why’s that?”

        “You lot interest him. He thinks you’re… what’s the word he used…” She had the same accent as Badger’s Jayne finally noticed, a slightly more sultry and soft curve to her words than the tattooed businessman, “A wild card. Chaotic. He likes it when things get mixed up once in a while.”

        “Huh. So uh… what d’you know about the job I’m gonna be on?” Jayne asked, and immediately regretted it as Sally’s lips, while her eyes never left their path into the edges of the city limits, curved into a sly smile.

        “Just that he’s been looking forward to it for a while. It’s an important opportunity for you I think.”

        “Uh huh.” Jayne leaned back in his seat, arms folded over his chest, “Sure.”

        “You _do_ know who his father is, right?” Sally’s tone sharpened again, and when she saw him shrug in a rear-viewing mirror, “Huh. You ever hear of the Montgomery’s?”

        “Wha?” Jayne blanched, “The… ritzy mob types from the Core?”

        “That’s them.”

        “What, you sayin’ he works for them?” Realization dawned on Jayne, “His old man got connections? Or -”

        “His old man _is_ the connection.” Sally stated, almost smugly, “You _really_ not able to put two and two together?”

        “I am.” Jayne groused, “I jus’ hate the idea that I jus’ fucked my way onto Monty Boom’s shit list last night.”

Monty Boom – Benjamin Otis Oliver Montgomery – was from a long line of Gangsters that had been doing back business deals on the railroads of the old west on Earth-That-Was. He was something of an anti hero considering he saved lives through indentured servitude, offering to pay off debts in return for honest labor. But there was the smuggling, the shifting of funds, and all on top of it there were these charitable breakings in law that made him _thousands_ while gaining him good karma. He was a brilliant businessman. Something his son had inherited it seemed.

        “He ain’t so bad. It’s more the other ones around him…” Sally said, Jayne’s disbelieving glare made her snort, “What, you sayin’ you’re any better?”

        “I ain’t got nothin’ against fellas what ain’t prefer women. It’s more women for _me._ ” Jayne griped, “But I jus’ don’t normally give it the time a day.”

        “Not normally? What, you done this sorta thing before?” Sally cackled at Jayne’s blushing scowl, the speed of the mule increasing as they passed out onto a dirt road leading away into the grassy moors and hills outside of the city.

        “None a your gorramn business.” His voice was quiet, almost unheard over the wind, “So who’re you anyway?”

        “I work for him. I can keep my mouth shut and I help cover your ass when your crew and captain ask questions. I’m also his advisor, his friend. So while I’ll be protecting your reputation?” Her eyes locked with his in the rear view mirror again, the dark amber smoldering, “I’ll just as easily _destroy_ it should you turn and try to harm Mr. Montgomery. Dong ma?”

        “Shi.”

Jayne was quiet the rest of the ride, not out of fear or discomfort but simple introspection.

He could have said no to this. He could have easily pushed Badger away, gave him the black eye that he was rightfully entitled to. Instead Jayne had let him touch and whisper enticing deals into his ear. Jayne wasn’t going to say he hadn’t had a drunken fondle of a man’s parts before but that was way back when he was a teenager, before he’d been able to get his hands on the warm softness of a woman and forgotten all about it. Wasn’t his thing, even while drunk the groping and rutting the night before had been a complete abnormality, something he was sure he’d never experience with a man, let alone with Badger.

Logic dictated, his buzzing mind finally sorted out, that he shouldn’t be doing this. He was well aware of the risk and the fact that he was straight as an arrow seemed to hold no sway over his intent. Jayne was committed to this. And it wasn’t just for the creds either.

        “He’s already here.” Sally announced as they drew close to a cluster of grassy knolls. A solid steel door was built into a cement face carved into one of the hills, a personal transport was parked neatly nearby. “Good, means I can grab a bite and leave immediately, I’ve got some appointments to keep.”

        “Which ones? You drivin’ more whores around?” Jayne grumbled, shouldering his bag with a grunt of annoyance… more at himself than anything else.

        “Ha. No. Not like you anyway. Boss says not to say ‘whore’ around you anyway.” She hopped down from the mule, “That your codename is ‘The Companion.’ Said it fit your important role in our little family.” She was punching in a code on the number pad beside the door, and she pushed it open as the padlocks noisily slid out of the wall and unlocked.

        “The _hell_ does that mean?” Jayne followed her, and once the door was back in position the bolts slammed back into place again. He turned abruptly, and even with her easy laugh and bright white lighting clicking on to illuminate the space he felt corned.

        “It means it takes many cogs to keep the machine running… You’re the grease.” Sally had descended a small flight of stairs nearby, her fingers were punching in another code on a far less tarnished and weathered number pad, one that made clear tones as they were pressed in quick succession, “You keep him from burning out, all our wallets get fat, and everyone is happy.”

        “Whatever.” Another set of steps descended, another keypad, another door, Jayne guessed that they were maybe a half mile down now, “I know what it’s like to need a rutt and I know a good deal when I see one.”

        “Either way I’m happy.” The door slid open, far less rusted and creaking than the exterior door, “Boss? You here?”

        “ _Shi._ I’m in the bedroom.” Badger called, out of sight even as Jayne stepped into the space, which was lit like the sun was brightly shining through the windows.

At first glance it was, like large wall-sized windows were looking over a sun-baked beach, the glowing orb sinking low in the sky and reflecting firey oranges and reds. Jayne could hear the gulls, the waves, the wind through the grassy dunes. He could even smell the ocean spray, but…

        “This is some impressive hologram work.” Jayne said, reaching out and sinking his hand into the projected images and watched his hand disperse the thrown light, “Musta cost a fortune.”

        “Was a birthday present.” Sally’ voice said, “Whole place was. Badger uses it to get away from work but still be present at a moments notice.”

        “Nobody know about this place?” Jayne glanced around, the walls a clean and completely smooth off-white paneling, comfortable couches set before a large viewing screen and fire place. The kitchen was spacious and well stocked it seemed, and the door to the bedroom was cracked open just enough to hear Badger’s murmured words. “It’s like a bunker, fortified and all.”

        “Just the three of us… well _four_ if you count his old man.” Sally was moving towards the kitchen, grabbing a ripe green apple from a bowl on the dark granite counter. She polished it against the front of her worn-in shirt, taking a large bite out of it, “Well, that’s the time I have. I’ve gotta scoot. People to see, money to make. See you next time Cobb.”

With a slap to his arm, Sally was out the door with a shout of goodbye to Badger, the door seeming to hiss and seal shut.

It was silent, Jayne couldn’t even hear Sally’s footfalls outside of the door, just the sound of waves. Jayne found the panel on the side of the hologram, gently thumbing at the buttons until the scene changed from calm oranges to soothing blues and greens. A river now burbled and bubbled, birds chirped and there was the sound of a soft spring rain in the distance. Frogs croaked, the wind blew, and for a split second Jayne was at ease.

Was a bit like he was at home, there was a bubbling spring near his house similar to what he was viewing, when his Pa cut him loose after doing chores he’d sit by it. He’d dip his toes in, catch frogs, and promptly chase his sisters around the yard and woods with said frog.

Then he heard Badger’s muffled voice from the other room and the anxiety returned… but he turned in the direction of what he assumed to be the bedroom and made his walk forwards.

        “…No, Freddie.” There was a laugh in Badger’s voice, “I don’t think it’s a good idea. But Da always says you gotta make it on your own to succeed in this family so… if you think it’s a risk you should take –”

        “ _\- Was Da’s idea._ ” Was the lighter voice, sounded like a younger man with an accent much like Badger’s, “ _I figure I help out with this job, help oversee things, take a cut. If it seems like a good fit then I’ll see about another job._ ”

        “Sally can get you jobs outside of smuggling Alliance hardware, Fred.”

        “ _Yeah but I got this job. Me. By myself. I can do this, Benji._ ”

        “Yeah, yeah… little boy genius. I can’t get you out of trouble this time, if this goes south I can only throw so much money at lawyers against _the Alliance._ And you know Da he won’t bail you out either. He didn’t with me.”

        “ _Not necessary. Promise._ ”

Was this his brother? At the very least they seemed to share a father… Jayne he hovered a moment more before his hand raised and he knocked loudly. He pushed at the door, opening it wider until he could see the smaller and thinner man sitting at his desk across the room. His shoes and socks were off, his tie undone, a drink in his hand as he sat shirtless in front of the console. The younger man, who looked strikingly similar to Badger, was smirking at his brother from the other side of the screen.

        “Better keep that promise or the next time I see you I’m kickin’ your lily-white _pigu_.” Badger said, before catching his brother’s gaze moving up over his shoulder. He chuckled as he realized just who the younger Montgomery was looking at, “You’re early, Cobb.”

        “Blame Sally, not me.” Jayne grunted defensively, getting a low chuckle out of Badger.

        “No complaints… I’ll talk to you later Freddie. You message me as soon as you get home from the job, you hear me?”

        “ _Yeah, yeah…_ _See ya soon Benji._ ” The kid waved, “ _See ya, Cobb._ ”

The screen went dark, Badger standing from his chair as Jayne approached.

        “Always stressful when they leave the nest.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Anyways… welcome to my little slice of solitude.” He paced around Jayne into the main living space, grinning, “Switched it to the forest and river setting? That’s one of my favorites… You like it?”

        “It’s alright.” Jayne gruffly admitted, “So, about this deal we got goin’ on…”

        “Hm?” Badger had a drink in one hand, and his other hand was buried in his pocket, “What about it? Gettin’ cold feet?” He didn’t seem terribly bothered, a little annoyed but understanding.

Jayne was taken slightly aback at the question, because not going through with it had been far from his mind.

        “…No. Jus… I mean if I _do_ get cold feet, then what?”

        “Then the deal is null and you walk away.” Badger chuckled as he paced by Jayne towards the kitchen, “I’m a ruthless negotiator true enough, but I ain’t _sadistic_.” He was pulling open a refrigeration unit, pulling out a small container, “You like chocolate?”

        “Sure…”

        “Here.” The container was opened and offered, and Badger’s grin grew wider as Jayne fearlessly reached out and plucked one from the box. He took pleasure in the way Jayne’s expression shifted from mildly suspicious to curious elation, “Cherries covered in chocolate. Personal favorite of mine. Help yourself.”

        “Huh. Right.”

        “All the better t suck them off your dick later.” Badger watched with intense amusement as the next bit of chocolate was choked on, “Gotcha.”

Conversation with Badger was surprisingly easy.

Despite Badger’s posturing about being ‘above’ Mal and his crew, he very easily controlled and guided a conversation. He’d been on jobs much like their own, been part of crews almost exactly like that of Serenity, and at one point had been the long time pilot of a ship. It’s how he’d made all his contacts and money before settling in and growing roots in Persephone, he was shrewd and very careful with his investments. All his surviving crewmembers were apparently well off enough, due to his planning and tactics, that they were now valuable and _loyal_ contacts.

At some point Jayne had sat upon one of the tall bar-stools that stood beside the long kitchen island, and Badger had decided he was going to be bold and sit on the countertop directly in front of his hired company. But Jayne didn’t let his control of the situation last, when he felt the warm hum of whiskey rolling through him he paused and thought a moment.

        “Who in the hell is your Pa, anyway?” Jayne asked, after maybe forty minutes of their casual bantering, only to get a look of surprise from Badger, “Sally said somethin’ about the Montgomery’s but –”

        “My business ain’t affiliated with the Montgomery empire, thanks.” Badger’s tone suddenly darkened, not by much but Jayne could tell it was something he’d had to clarify _often_. “I built it myself. All of it. Every last gorram credit and deal. Mine.”

        “Huh.”

        “Da doesn’t tolerate freeloaders. And I’m not one.” His tone was firm, and Jayne believed him. “And I don’t like havin to depend on anyone. Works out fine.”

        “Huh.” He repeated the noise, “Kinda surprised at all this.”

        “Likewise. I think we’ve surprised each other enough for now though.” Badger sit his drink down on his left, “You’ve got some questions I can tell. So go ahead.”

        “This the first time you done this?”

        “What? Hired someone for bumpin’ uglies? No. I’ve got a few employees who’ve offered, true, but I don’t fuck the people who work for me.” Badger shook his head, “But… bringin’ them here? Or keepin’ them about longer than say… the hour I paid for? Yes.” He shrugged, “That’s new. I’ve got respect for your reputation, see. An I don’t see the point in bringin’ that down by exposin’ your lil’ experimentations with me and not compensating you properly.”

        “Huh.”

        “Stop sayin’ ‘huh.’ You sound like a friggin’ gorilla.” Badger snorted, Jayne felt a chocolate get stuffed between his parted lips, a low and gentle tone suddenly catching his attention.

        “ _Master Benjamin._ ” The low automated and computerized voice chimed, “ _You have a call on the vidcom._ ”

His nose wrinkled and he let out a drawn out and annoyed sigh, but Badger slipped off the counter… and dodged Jayne’ attempt at pinning him against the counter with a surprised laugh.

        “Easy there, tiger.” He chuckled at Jayne’s grunt, “Hold that thought. Don’t move I’ll be right back.”

No eyes on him, just good conversation, a good buzz… He was getting _paid_ to kick back.

        “You gonna leave _now_ to answer a call?” Jayne’s trousers were tight, he hadn’t noticed ‘til he’d moved to pin Badger to do who-knows-what- “Can’t it wait?”

Badger’s reply was spoken over by the vid com notification again, and he shrugged, quickly stepping into his room. Jayne, totally unfazed by Badger’s orders to ‘sit’ and ‘stay’, followed him after a few moments into the room. Badger huffed as he turned in his chair, brow furrowing.

        “It’s a small business call, Cobb.” Badger grunted, actually seeming to be mildly annoyed as the call was connecting, “So get out. Can’t you _wait_ five minutes you gorram lummox?”

Jayne growled low in his throat, but shifted to the side a moment later to stay out of frame, sidling along Badger’s long and minimalist style desk. Under the desk was open without drawers, and the larger man easily disappeared under it and out of sight. Unfortunately for Badger he hadn’t seen him slip into cover due to his attention towards the person on the screen. When he turned his eyes to check where Jayne had been he found him absent from the room, and he sat back with a puff of relief.

        “ _You all right over there?_ ”  Jayne recognized Sally’s voice, even though it was muffled from his place beneath the desk, “ _Lookin’ for ghosts, Benji?_ ”

        “The giant’s decided to be cuddly… but he’s professional enough to –” Badger halted nose scrunching as he felt thick and fumbling fingers at his zipper, “Uh… right. Forget it.”

        “ _Trouble in paradise_?” It wasn’t a mocking tone, it was playful worry, “ _Need me to come get him or…_?”

        “Far from it. He’s growing on me, I think.” Badger’s posture began to relax, legs spreading as his thighs lost their tension. “So, what’ve you got?”

        “ _Right so the job in the south part of town last night went well, client is happy with how subtle your men were and the state of the individual when authorities arrived, so there’s no trackin’ it back to –_ ”

Jayne began to stroke Badger, the soft flesh already flushing and gaining some hardness even with the light brushings of fingers through cloth. It wasn’t much different than the night before, though Jayne wasn’t used to doing something like this with so little room to work with. The dragon at the base became easier to make out amongst the soft folds of flesh still partially trapped in the loose fitting pants, this time he was careful to lick his palm so Badger wouldn’t complain about his hand being dry.

But even as Jayne stroked and tugged, Badger’s tone was calm, flat, and professional. Not a damn hitch or hiccup in his speech when he stroked and squeezed. In fact there was a note of smugness in his voice, knees falling farther apart as Jayne shuffled forwards on his knees.

Ah… _there_ was the choking he’d wanted.

        “… _Benji? You all right?_ ”

        “Yeah.” Jayne saw Badger’s fingers gripping the armrest of the chair until the knuckles turned white, “Just remembered something. M’fine.”

Jayne grunted against the flesh in his mouth, knowing that if he’d been sober this’d been the last thing he’d do…right? Well when he was a teenager he’d had the stupid notion to try and reach his own tackle with his mouth by doin’ contortions, but this was a horse of a different color entirely. Plus he was certain that most boys over seventeen had tried to do the same thing at least once.

But it… wasn’t awful. Badger tasted clean, and seemed easy enough to please even with the limited amount Jayne could swallow down. He found himself tucking into his work, his hands easily slipping up Badger’s thighs and cupping his ass in his hands. Actually this wasn’t terribly different to pleasing a woman. The mechanics were different but he found his mind had cleared and he was focused on his work in the same way. It didn’t hurt that he’d had some very capable women do the same thing for him so he had some techniques other than putting it in his mouth and hoping for the best.

Wasn’t like he was deepthroating him or anything anyway, just licks and sucks on the head, stroking with his hand what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, found himself giving small barely audible hums to make that little piercing vibrate with his voice. Jayne’s eyes slipped shut, he heard the faint little stifled breaths as Sally spoke, recalled the words and panted out pleas in the same voice, the tight heat, the way he trembled around him when –

        “ _Fie fie di piyan_.” Fingers tangled roughly in Jayne’s hair, tugging harshly, “Don’t stop, _fuck_ –”

Jayne had been engrossed enough in his task that he hadn’t heard Sally and Badger say their goodbyes and end the call, but now the hips rocked forwards and almost out of the larger merc’s hands. His eyes opened again, looking upwards at the flushed face above him.

Apparently eye contact, or at least the sight of Jayne with his lips around him and blue eyes curiously searching the face above him, was enough for Badger. His fingers became rigid, holding Jayne in place as he huffed out a garble warning and unloaded in the heated and spit-slick mouth.

Badger was cackling when Jayne pulled back and spit, cursing under his breath as he tried to clamber out from beneath the table.

        “ _You lil’ shit_ –” Jayne’s head smacked into the desk, and he grunted with annoyance as Badger stood from his chair.

        “Well I told you t’ wait out in the kitchen, didn’t I?”

        “ _You didn’t hafta come in my mouth, wasn’t ready, yer gonna pay for that –_ ”

The cackling continued as Badger shot out the bedroom door, avoiding yet another of Jayne’s lunging tackles. The pursuit was short lived considering Jayne managed to pin Badger against a wall and toss him on the couch, buttons popping off of the smaller man’s shirt as it was torn open.

        “Fuckin’ _brute_.” Badger growled, but his words choked as a hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing ever so lightly. The rough hands tugged at his trousers, manipulating his hips to pull them off and toss them away. “If you,” Badger snarled as he felt Jayne’s finger probe him gently, “Try to fuck me without lube _I swear to Christ_ –”

        “Relax.” Jayne’s reply was made distractedly, Badger could now feel that Jayne had been sharp enough to notice the small bottle of cherry scented – and possibly _flavored_ \-  lubricant sitting on the end table. He felt Badger relax, made his finger slide in a little further, his pressure gentle as he bit his lower lip in concentration. “That’s better… You gonna help me out here or am I on my own?”

        “Oh…” Badger’s cheeks were flushed, eyes heavy lidded in the familiar lust-filled way, “You’re welcome t’ take your time, but if you want a couple hints once in a while…”

Jayne blamed the alcohol for being so heated and enthusiastic, the bold digit beginning to press deeper still, pushing the sweet and slick substance further into him. Badger didn’t wince during that time, but his back arched as Jayne felt a slight abnormality in his explorations.

        “That.” Badger blurted, distracted and inarticulate, “R-right there. _That_.”

        “It feel good?”

        “Yeah… have to say I’m _impressed_ that you found it right awa – _mm_ –”

Jayne’s finger had crooked and he curiously began a slow and circling pace over the spot in question. Badger seemed pleased with the development, he didn’t come yet but Jayne could see small little beads of slick come beginning to form on the head of his untouched cock.

        “Another finger?” Jayne asked, there was a garbled sound and a nod, and on the long inward stroke another finger slipped in.

Even when the warm hum had faded from his body an hour later he still slipped his fingers in and out of Badger. By that point three fingers had crooked to hit Badger’s little sensitive area jusssst right –

        “I can feel you tightenin’ up…” Jayne’s other hand stroked him now, felt the slick piercing dig lightly into his palm, and how the warm the flushed skin of his cock seemed to pulse lightly. “You gonna come again?” His only reply was a hasty nod, Badger’s eyes hazy and cheeks flushed, “You want me inside you for it?”

        “Yeah…” Another nod, “Fuck me.”

        “Good, cuz I like how you feel when you come on me…” The fingers at Badger’s neck squeezed a bit tighter, his body shifted to the side and his leg pressed up and out of Jayne’s way. In fact his calf was now hooked over Jayne’s shoulder, fingers fisting into the tattered t-shirt the merc wore as the blunt head of his cock pushed past slick ring of muscle. The warm heat seemed to open up to him, and Badger’s lips parted in a gasp.

        “E-easy…” He breathed, “I’m still a bit tender from yesterday...”

Jayne nodded, the press in slowed considerably as his heated palm gently rocked back and forth on the straining erection twitching against the tattooed abdomen. A thin hand rested on Jayne’s shoulder as their hips met, and he took a silent cue to stop moving and allow Badger a few moments to adjust.

Soft bites and kisses stung the skin along Badger’s inner calf, the scraping rasp of a beard adding to the sensation as Jayne distracted himself with whatever his mouth could reach. When Badger began to rock back against Jayne, the larger man took the cue and began a slow and shallow rhythm. The patience he’d had to open Badger paid off, he was able to build up a decent speed within a few minutes, bending forward and forcing the leg hooked over his shoulder back towards the pale and tattooed torso.

        “Fuck… fuck…” It was a breathy chant, “M-my neck… harder, _hard-_ ” Badger’s voice choked as both hands wrapped around his throat, thumbs on either side of his windpipe and more focused on the veins on either side of his neck, “ _Fu…fuck me I’m gonna come –_ ”

The whispered warning seemed to provoke a visceral reaction from Jayne, a low groan leaving him as his hips dropped harder and he began to slam his release into the slick and tight heat. He angled his hips, doing his best to grind the end of his cock over the spot that made Badger make keening and breathy whimpers.

        “That’s good…” The rumbled murmuring was punctuated by the sharp slap of hips against hips, “You feel so damn _good_ around me –”

        “ _So fuckin’ good –_ ”

The heat around him seized up almost painfully hard, the surprised gasps of pleasure were made towards the ceiling, come slicking Jayne’s fist as he began to stroke the smaller man through his completion.

Badger made an entirely separate noise of surprise when Jayne bent forwards far enough to seal a kiss on his lips, hips still pumping his load into the twitching warmth. It only took him a moment to completely melt into the kiss, fingers tangling in Jayne’s hair as they worked feverishly against each other. He tasted like the chocolate Badger had pressed into his mouth, the whiskey that chased it, and a faint bitterness that reminded the man of Jayne’s action beforehand.

        “…I take it back…” For some reason it felt safer to make the breathless admission of defeat beneath the warm weight of the merc, Badger pinned and pleasantly boneless beneath the heavy body. “You… you know what you’re doin’.”

        “I take my jobs seriously… specially ones that mean I get laid, get paid, and get drunk.” Jayne murmured, his cheek mashed against Badger’s shoulder, “Speakin’ a which, I need another drink.”

        “You’re not movin…” The rasping purr said confidently, getting a weary look from Jayne, “What’d I say? I like cuddling.”

        “My dick’s gettin’ too limp to stay in you, so I wanna move before my neck gets fucked up in this position.”

Badger was pouting a fair bit when Jayne leaned back and stood away from the couch, tucking himself back into the pants he’d only shoved down to his thighs. His employer’s spirits rose again once he’d been brought a drink, not bothering to cover his nudity as he reclined against the pillows of the couch.

        “That was pretty darin’, wasn’t it?” Badger’s tone was amused as Jayne sat at his feet, “Sucking me off during a business call… Whiskey makes you brave, apparently.”

        “Figure if I’m getting’ paid that it’s God’s way of letting me know it’s alright to experiment.” Jayne said bluntly, “Cuz so far this is the best gig I’ve gotten.”

        “You’ll make me _blush_ , Cobb.”

        “With come leakin’ out of your ass I don’t think there’s much that can make you blush.”

        “Well we’ll be able to find out tomorrow morning or whenever the hell we wake up. We’ve got time enough t’play around.” Badger stood, “I think I’ll have myself a shower, watch some vids before bed. Care to join me or will you be sleepin’ in the guest room?”

        “Well I can spend time before bed, I might wanna get one more round in before I retire.” Jayne shrugged, “Can we bring those chocolates in with us?”

        “And the whiskey, so long as you don’t mind me tasting like it when you fuck up and kiss me again.” He didn’t miss the blush and scowl, but Jayne merely shrugged again as Badger shamelessly walked out of the room and back into his bedroom.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

Jayne had fucked up.

He plopped himself on the couch, setting his drink down and scrubbing his hands over his face as white hot panic ripped through him. He felt his chest tighten as his head fell back and he found himself staring up at the ceiling.

Sex with no strings was a specialty of Jayne’s, he’d come in, pay for a fuck or make it clear he wasn’t interested in romance, then have his fun and be on his way. He kept things hot, heavy, and professional, not a single kiss upon the lips of a woman he hadn’t cared about…. Not that there had many of those since he left home.

He wasn’t sure why he’d done it. Not sure why he’d kissed him, touched him, sucked him off, or even accepted this whole insane deal to begin with... maybe he needed the change. The bit of danger in life that had nothing to do with guns and ammo, or to do with following his crew into well-meaning madness on most good days.

It just felt right at the time, he just felt right against him and he felt so good, and his lips were all pouty and parted and pretty –

Jayne got up, shaking his head wildly, grabbing his drink and knocking it back on his way to the bar, cock twitching tiredly in his trousers as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the shelf.

        “If you’re grabbin drinks,” The familiar drawl came from the bedroom as the door swung open further, “Bring the vodka with the green cap and the tonic water too, please.”

        “Not yer servant.”

        “It’s not servitude, you gorram prat, it’s cuz you’re the closest one to the bar and it’s convenient.” The terse tone had a bit of amusement in it, though Jayne still couldn’t see Badger from where he stood. “I’m done with the shower. You can use it if you like, I’m gettin in bed.”

Badger was still very much naked in his bed, and he was actually surprised that Jayne had not only brought the bottles requested but had mixed a vodka and tonic. The smaller and tattooed man took the drink graciously, but Jayne was grateful that he didn’t make too much of the gesture. Though to be honest Jayne wasn’t sure why he’d made the gesture at all… just felt like the right thing to do.

        “Think I’ll take that shower.” He said, to cover up the motives behind his staring, “You think afterwards you might wanna…?”

The question hung in the air as Badger sipped his drink, blinking expectantly until he realized what Jayne was getting at.

        “Oh. You mean you want a handy or a blowjob before bed, right?”

        “Well _yeah_ , I mean me gettin’ you drinks is gonna _cost_ ya. Or at least give me a… what’s the word… gratuity. Like a tip.”

        “I’ll give you a _tip_ alright.” Badger grinned widely, a small laugh leaving him at Jayne’s grumpy frown, “Well it’s a bit unfair that I got off twice and you only got off _once_ , yeah? I suppose I could do somethin’ nice for you after that shower. Just uh… be thorough for me. _Really_ thorough.”

Jayne’s nose wrinkled and his brow furrowed as comprehension dawned on him, but said dawning didn’t occur until fifteen minutes later after he’d emptied his bladder, his colon, and was in the shower scouring his cracks and crevices.

But he had to say, he was impressed by the spacious and frankly _luxurious_ bathroom, what with all the clean sleek lines and the largest shower he’d _ever_ seen. It had a glass door that sealed shut tightly to contain moisture It had multiple showerheads and _perfect_ pressure, honestly Jayne didn’t want to get out right away once he’d done his washing, opting to take a few more minutes to enjoy sensation of water running over his skin.

When Jayne stepped out into the bedroom again, he was standing in the bathroom doorway with a towel around his hips, looking sheepish.

        “You ain’t gonna try to fuck me in the ass, right?”

        “Figuratively or literally? Because it’s a ‘no’ t’ the former, and a ‘not yet’ t’ the latter.”

        “But not now?”

        “Nah. I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to do. That’s part of the deal.”

        “I mean we didn’t exactly nail down details…”

        “True enough, but don’t worry ‘bout me hurtin you that’s the last thing I want. But uh… While I don’t wanna fuck your ass tonight?” Badger’s eyes flitted down to the towel hanging on Jayne’s hips, “I’d like to get a bit better acquainted with it.”

        “Like _how_?” Jayne frowned deeper as Badger chuckled.

        “Trust me this once. We’ll try it out and if you don’t like it I’ll suck you off. Sound fair?”

Jayne took a few moments to internally debate before he stepped into the room and stood beside the bed.

        “What was it you had in mind?”

        “Would you kindly get on your hands and knees?” Badger gingerly tried, Jayne’s grunt didn’t seem promising, but Badger eagerly pursued it, “You’ll like it. You just have to enjoy it, I do all the work.”

Jayne seemed to debate internally for a few moments before snorting and speaking again.

        “…If I don’t like it, will you let me fuck you or…?”

        “It’s an option.” Badger shrugged, “Why not? Th’ night’s young, yeah?”

The ease of the strange negotiation seemed to be comfort enough for Jayne to let his towel drop, Badger biting his lip at the sight of the flushing cock. Before Jayne could move he felt Badger nuzzling into it, cradling the still damp skin as he kissed up and down the shaft. The larger man didn’t complain at the licks and kisses, how Badger hummed and moaned when he sucked at the head and stroked him.

        “Fuck…” Jayne felt his body release the nervous tension, Badger’s head bobbing as his eyes slipped shut in concentration, “If I didn’ know better I’d say you liked suckin’ me off.”

        “Your cock is pretty.” Badger said in reply, after he’d pulled off the length with a faint ‘pop,’ “Lay on your stomach on the bed.”

Jayne sat on the side of the bed first, looking a bit unsure of himself as he laid on his stomach. The still hard length was pinned between his stomach and the cool sheets, which wasn’t a terrible sensation if he was being honest.

        “Like this?” He wriggled a bit unnecessarily just to get a bit more friction on his cock before he settled.

        “No but stay there for a minute.”

The hands from the night before, the things that eased him and made him sink into some kind of calm trance, returned to his back. Badger gently kneaded and worked him, Jayne felt his weight resting on his ass and shifting to get comfortable.

        “I bet your hands go numb while you sleep, huh?” The voice above Jayne knowingly inquired.

        “How’d…” Jayne cracked an eye open to peer up at Badger with, “Yeah. They do.”

        “Your shoulders are tight, sometimes it restricts bloodflow and makes your hands numb and tingly. That an’ holdin’ firearms and dealing with recoil fucks with the nerves over time  and gives you –”

        “Wha, you a doctor or somethin’?”

        “Nah. Just know some things ‘bout the body…”

Tattooed hands braced against the bed suddenly, his head bowing as he began to pepper Jayne’s spine with small bites and kisses. The merc seemed to tense for a moment, but by the time Badger had made his way up to Jayne’s neck the larger man was putty in the clever hands. There were fingers in the chestnut brown hair, working Jayne’s scalp as Badger gave gentle biting sucks to his cervical spine, leaving faint red marks on tanned skin.

        “That shit tickles…” Jayne’s snarl wasn’t terribly angry or vicious, in fact it was closer to a purr at that point, “Quit it.”

        “I’m hopin’ that means you’re more receptive to being on your hands n’ knees.”

        “Hmph.” Jayne snorted, a bit put off at how smug Badger sounded, “Get off me and we’ll see.”

Badger gave another sloppy and stinging kiss, teeth nipping at the skin before he slipped back and off the heated body beneath him. Jayne took a few moments to collect his thoughts before bending his knees and elbows, hanging his head to watch his knees shuffle a little further apart. His cock bobbed against his stomach, Jayne feeling a tiny streak of shame at how hard he was at the simple bites and licks to his skin… Jesus it almost didn’t feel real. Two days ago he’d have socked somebody if they’d made an advance on him like this, now he found himself fidgeting in anticipation.

The kisses softened, losing their sting and slobbering licks. Instead Badger took his time, gently acclimating the man before him to his lips and stroking hands. The little twitches became fewer, and when Badger’s lips kissed at the pink rim Jayne was too boneless to do anything but groan.

        “J-jus… don’t put anything in me, alright? I didn’t sign up for that shit.”

        “You might feel the tip of my tongue, but I’m not going to be pushin’ in…” Badger’s fingers held the firm cheeks apart. “Ready?”

        “I-I guess…” Jayne settled down onto the bed, hips still in the air as he felt wet heat press and swirl at his asshole with pleasurable suction. The stimulation shot right to his dick, something that shot through him like electricity and burned with a low and… somehow _satisfying_ shame. “Sh-shit…”

        “Still with me?” He was biting his lower lip hopefully, waiting with an eager expression as Jayne shifted to look back at him.

        “You usin’ yer mouth on my –”

        “Yep. I asked you to clean your _pi gu_ for a reason, jackass.” The insult was, in itself, an affectionate nickname thrown from smiling lips. “You game for me finishin’ the job? Cuz I could do this all night.”

        “…Guess so.” Jayne felt himself relax further, but he felt a low and steady flush heating his body, “I still don’t want you fuckin’ me in the ass though.”

        “I wouldn’t in one night anyway.” Badger said, the pad of his finger gently circling the pink pucker, “I’d take a few days, loosen you up, make sure you’re comfortable with at least my _fingers_ in yer ass…”

        “C-can…” Jayne felt the teasing finger, a sound began to leave him before being muffled against closed lips. “Can you stop _talkin’_ , please?” Jayne mashed his reddening face into the blankets.

        “I’m just sayin’, I’m not out to hurt you is all. I take my time.” Jayne shuddered at the loose kiss pressed to his tailbone, “Tell me if I do anything you don’t like. And I’ll stop.”

Jayne took a moment, still not looking at Badger as he nodded into the sheets. He felt another kiss tickle his skin in the same spot, then little bites and kisses his thighs and ass, the finger still rubbing and teasing the tight ring of muscle. He kissed down towards Jayne’s taint, the feather-soft brushing of tongue and lips making the larger man shiver. The finger still worked even when Badger dipped his head further and began to suck and kiss at the soft sack.

Jayne hated to admit it, but the incredibly new sensation of getting his asshole teased was at the top of his list of favorite sex things. He’d heard things, but goddamn just _touching_ his was making his body go in all kinds of directions. It felt dirty. It felt like something shameful, and for some reason it made it all the better.

But there was no way in _hell_ that he was gonna give Badger the satisfaction of knowing about the conflict he’d inspired in Jayne –

        “Easy.” Badger said, the gruff voice from behind made Jayne blink his eyes open, “You keep pushin’ back against my hand, and my finger’s gonna go in an unwanted –”

Cue the tip of Badger’s forefinger breaching Jayne… and Jayne didn’t even feel it go in. Not at first anyway, the pleasant and faint sting after not only made him groan, but roll his eyes in annoyance. At himself mostly… shit he’d barely felt it, he’d been pushing back on it looking for more and well… he’d gotten it.

        “Goddamn it.” Jayne grunted, noting the way Badger had frozen, wide eyes locked on the area of interest with something that was both apologetic and terrified. “Jus’… pull it out.”

Badger eased his finger back, he didn’t gloat but there was an added flush to his body at having felt the tight heat inside of Jayne. He was quiet as Jayne settled back comfortably on his hands and knees, head raising from the pillow only slightly.

        “You use any more than _one_ finger, I’m pickin’ you up and throwing you out the fuckin’ window.”

        “We’re in a bunker, Jayne.” Badger said tiredly, though there was still a smile upon his face, “There’s no windows.”

        “In the trash then. Where you belong.”

        “There’s room in there for you. And not for nothin’… my finger slipped in because _somebody_ opened up to it and tried to ride it like the lil’ harlot he is.”

Jayne’s nose wrinkled, but his grumpy retort was smothered as Badger began to give tender love bites along the expanse of flesh in between his balls and hole. When his tongue swirled against the now saliva slick hole, a hand palmed and stroked the flushed length and squeezed the flushed head. Powerful hands fisted at the sheets, his thighs twitched, his breath hitched and choked at times, and when the heated tongue dipped inside of him -

        “ _Mmf –_ ” The sound almost escaped him, but his teeth clamped down on the pillow even as his hips rocked back.

Badger easily compensated for the motion and continued his good work, lapping greedily and sucking at the flushed and pink bud enthusiastically. He was fully hard even though he hadn’t touched himself, instead his energy seemed more focused on seeing how many noises he could get out of Jayne. When the sensation disappeared Jayne’s head lifted at the brief respite, only to feel something blunt and slim begin to slip into him in its place.

        “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

        “I heard you the first time.” Jayne groused, hearing Badger chuckle in reply, “Why’s this…” He paused as he felt Badger’s knuckles against his taint, “…Y-yer finger’s… uh…”

        “My middle finger’s all the way in your asshole and _now_ you’re getting’ nervous? It’s just us here. I was begging on the couch about an hour ago, I’m not judging you.”

        “I know.” Jayne said honestly, even with the awkward situation he now found himself in.

        “So don’t bite the pillow next time, Jayne.”

        “Why not?”

        “Because I wanna hear how much you want it.” A hand stroked over the swell of Jayne’s ass, “Because you do.”

Jayne couldn’t help but rock back against Badger as something inside him was stimulated and stroked, the tip of the well-practiced finger swirled in that spot in a gentle caress. Simultaneously, Badger’s free hand had cracked harshly over Jayne’s ass, and the result was Jayne shamelessly rocking back into the sensations. There was a low groan, but he wasn’t hiding his face in the sheets anymore.

Well… he totally understood why Badger didn’t mind bottoming now. And he vowed to put this new trick to use when had time alone, because it had him twitching and flushing after just few moments.

        “Shit…” His cheek was mashed against the sheets, Badger’s tongue replacing the finger, “I-I think I’m…” Jayne’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt the heated and practiced tongue work inside of him. “Th-that’s so damn good… _Don’t stop_ …”

        “You gonna come?” Badger’s head lifted, Jayne made a shamed sound, “That’s not a _no_.”

        “ _If you stop right now I swear t’ god, gimme more_ –”

Jayne felt another finger slowly breach him now, the three pads making slow torturous circles over that blissful bundle of nerves, Badger’s wicked grin widening as the trembling body seized up. The tattooed man could have sworn he heard his name – his _real_ name - on Jayne’s lips as he came on his stomach and the sheets below, but didn’t push the subject as he carefully slipped his fingers out of Jayne. He also didn’t jab or tease the merc about the whimpers either, as he tugged and stroked him, slowing into gentle squeezing caresses when Jayne shivered from overstimulation.

        “See? Told you you’d like it.” The hand gave two sharp slaps to Jayne’s ass as the merc collapsed onto the bed again, “Feel okay?”

        “Mm hm…” His face was hidden in the pillow, “Was nice.”

        “Good to hear…” Badger palmed himself, shamelessly beginning to stroke the hard length with quick twisting motions, “I could do that for you all day…” Badger slipped off the bed, stepping silently into the bathroom to wash his hand and grab a warm wet towel to clean Jayne up. Surprisingly Jayne was sated enough to allow the attentions, Badger enjoying himself by biting and pinching at Jayne’s nipples. “I gotta say, I’m pretty damn impressed, Cobb.”

Jayne lifted his head, brow cocked as he cast a look at Badger.

        “I came like a teenage boy first touchin’ his nethers, you’re speakin’ for yerself here.”

        “I’m bein’ serious. Shitloads of people are real scared of their bodies, you at least tried it before you decided you didn’t like it.”

        “… Never said _that_.” Jayne grumpily retorted, getting a small look of surprise from his employer, “…Jus… new. That’s all. Felt good.”

        “Just good?” Badger pressed impishly, Jayne blushing darkly in reply. “Real good?”

        “Real damn good.” He said firmly, agreeably, “Think I get why you like ridin’ me now.”

        “Mm hm.” Badger nodded, satisfied but still stroking himself slowly, “Do you think you have one more in you? Cuz I’d like to do just that. Seeing you make a mess a’ the sheets has got me a bit riled up.”

        “Give me a little bit and I’m game to fuck you.”

They watched vids together for a time, documentaries on civil disputes, on propulsion tech, on histories of pilots, and Badger even had a recorded episode on Firefly class cargo ships. He chattered as they watched, Jayne found himself intently listening as Badger spoke on pretty much every subject broached.

        “So who’s that lady anyway?” Jayne finally said, Badger turning to look at him as he spoke, “Sally, I mean.”

        “Legally? My partner and wife.” Badger said flatly, “In real life? My best friend and a business partner whom I trust implicitly.”

        “Wife?” Jayne’s voice deepened with confusion, considering that the woman hadn’t been terribly angry at the concept of Jayne having sex with her husband.

        “Yeah. I mean not _really_ , we fuck sometimes but we ain’t interested in anything romantic.”

        “I thought…” Jayne’s brain worked just fine most of the time, but with the sex, booze, and fatigue thrumming through him it took a few moments to grasp the words. “Wait… Yer gay though.”

        “Yep.”

        “But you fuck Sally.”

        “Yeah. S’fun, actually, she’s a spitfire in the sack. Grew up together, friends since we were kids. Makes sense to wrap a business friendship with benefits in a nice neat lil bow.”

        “Huh.” Jayne huffed, but satisfied. “Interestin.”

        “Surprise. Women have a very lovely form but I ain’t interested in romancin’ em.” Badger grinned cheekily, “That and the Montgomery family needs an heir, and she’s the only one I trust to not kill the damn kid other than me. Soon as there’s an heir my Dad’s got a cozy lil’ place in Osiris set up for her, she’s all set for life.” He hadn’t moved from his place lying against Jayne, “…Usually my ‘dates’ don’t get conversation like this, by the way.”

        “Mm. Can’t imagine a ton of people know yer business, true.”

        “I don’t let em kiss me, either.” Badger twisted where he was until he was facing Jayne properly. Shamelessly he reached beneath the sheets, palming and kneading the unseen soft flesh.

He started stroking Jayne while a narrator droned on about old Earth-That-Was Egypt and the pyramids there, lips and teeth finding the pale neck with gusto. By the time the credits rolled around Jayne was coming hard into the taut and shivering body. Said body tightened up as Badger arched, grinding himself down mindlessly as he came hard around Jayne.

Jayne felt Benji’s lips on his, lips parted as they breathlessly worked against one another to string out their pleasure as long as possible. Badger collapsed first, though carefully so as to not wind the man beneath him. Jayne lazily, tiredly, rocked his hips up until his softening cock slipped out, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat that began to cool now that he was lying bonelessly on the mattress.

Then Jayne was out like a light. It felt like mere moments later but he found himself lazily pulling himself out of a dream. He was groggy, it was still very late into the night as he glanced around, finding he wasn’t alone in his slumber.

Badger was still with him, pressed against him as he slept deeply, face relaxed and lips parted as he breathed silently. He had gotten Jayne’s arm around him, head resting on his bicep and right hand resting on Jayne’s pectoral. Even as Jayne shifted his arm out from beneath him Badger didn’t wake, rolling away from Jayne and presenting his back to him.

Jayne got up to piss, washing up a bit before slipping back into bed… Normally he didn’t sleep well outside of his bunk. This place was new, he didn’t know all the ins and outs he was sure of that, and he definitely hadn’t expected to sleep well after getting near buggered in his ass. The only thing unnerving to Jayne was how at ease with the situation he was, and it was an idea that kept him up for at least another hour before Badger made a small hum in his sleep, stretched a bit against him, to the point where Jayne could feel loose and tired muscle move beneath skin, and fell back into slumber with a sleepy sigh.

Jayne’s chest did this weird fluttery-hammering thing and he wasn’t sure why.

~

When Badger’s eyes opened, he found the larger man curled up against him, snoring loudly into his ear.

        “Hm.” Badger hummed tiredly, more at himself then the man lying against him, “So much for usin’ the guest room…”

Badger stayed in bed more out of sheer exhaustion than of hedonistic ability, work had been killing him lately. It’s why he’d been bold enough to proposition Jayne in the first place, he was bored, stir crazy, and _tired_ . Fed up with politely staying silent to protect himself. He needed something else, a bit of change, and above all else some goddamn _release_.

Absently, tiredly, his fingertips had begun to gently move over Jayne’s hands and forearms, a steady caress back and forth as if to map every vein and muscle. His eyes were closed, Badger still hanging between sleep and wakefulness, so he didn’t see the other large paw come down and pin said hand.

        “Quit it.”

        “G’mornin…” Badger rolled over, noting that Jayne’s eyes were still shut, “Sleep well?”

        “With you hoggin the sheets and all, yeah.”

        “And how d’you feel?”

        “My asshole feels weird.”

Badger snorted out a laugh, which got a baleful cracking open of one eye, so he tried to seem at least a _little_ sympathetic.

        “That happens. Don’t worry, it’ll go away before lunchtime.”

        “It _is_ lunchtime.”

        “Ah. Dinnertime, then. S’why I’m so careful with that, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

        “Hm. Appreciate that, I guess.” Jayne snorted, rolling out of bed away from Badger unceremoniously, “Need ta piss…”

        “I don’t need a fuckin’ narration of the status of your bladder, Cobb. Just hurry up so we can eat.”

Badger could, very easily as it turned out, make Jayne laugh. Their senses of humor were very similar, and Jayne seemed to enjoy sharp and sarcastic comebacks that had a bite of insult to them. Badger suspected that he’d be a bossy and _mouthy_ bottom, but he didn’t give that theory voice… at least not at the present moment.

Sally had dropped off a few new bottle of whiskey and a damn decent meal for lunch. Dumplings, meat skewers, rice, and fruit daifuku from the stalls at the port.

        “Any word from Freddie?” Badger asked hopefully, Sally nodded.

        “He went radio silent about nine o’clock this morning.” She said, “He’s not due t’ check in for another five hours or so. But so far from a distance everything looks good.”

        “Good, that’s what I was hopin’ to hear…”

        “Yer name _really_ Benjamin?” Jayne asked through a mouthful of daifuku, and Badger rolled his eyes as he began to dig in to his rice and dumplings.

        “Yep. Benjamin Otis Oliver Montgomery Jr, at your service.” He stood behind the breakfast island as he ate, so he had enough room around him to give a small bow with some exaggerated flourish of his hand. “As it turns out I got a couple meetings to attend to today, so you get to lounge around doing nothin _or_ go back to the ship. More than likely there won’t be time for fun today.”

        “How long we talkin?”

        “Be back before supper, Ying Tao, don’t fret. Nothin’ dangerous so the nice little deal we’ve charted out won’t vanish on you.”

Jayne grunted at the affectionate name but was content to finish breakfast while watching the two beside him banter back and forth. He almost spaced out for a moment, thinking a while on the night before and what had transpired…

…He was a bit taken aback that now, sober, he didn’t really regret what had gone on. The kisses. The bit of playing around Badger had done on his back door. Jayne liked to toot his own horn regularly but he knew he wasn’t a big enough player where Badger would go to _this_ amount of trouble to gather dirt on him. Even if it got out… Hell, people already thought he was stupid. They’d probably just think that Badger tricked him into it or some shit. In all reality this was some of the best sex Jayne had _ever_ had and the only thing he had to worry about were comments and teasing, he could break the jaw of most anybody who would bother him -

        “How bout it Cobb?” Badger’s voice was playful as Jayne snapped back to the conversation, “What, we boring you?”

        “Nah, jus… thinkin’, I guess.” Thinking that this was a win-win for multiple reasons, along with the warm fuzzies in his tummy, but he wouldn’t show his cards to Badger on the subject.

        “Don’t strain y’self.” Badger said, “How would you feel about having another overnight liason with yours truly?”

        “Uh…” He blinked, “Don’ see why not. Now or…?”

        “In about a month’s time, definitely not now considerin’ I’ll be walkin’ funny for a few days as it is. I send you back to your captain with money and a scheduled date. It’s easy enough.” His tone was a little bit clipped, looking at the watch on his wrist, “I’m gonna be late as is, so I gotta go.” He began a steady stride out the door, not looking back at the pair still eating breakfast, “That was fun. Be in touch, Cobb.”

~

The money beat Jayne back to the ship, a very suspicious but excitedly jittery captain was counting out the few piles of large bills. Sally gave a respectful nod to Mal and Zoe but didn’t stay to chat, as soon as Jayne had turned and waved goodbye she was off and speeding away further into the city.

        “Five hundred for just overnight for us… And _nine_ hundred for you.” Mal slapped the envelope into Jayne’s hand, his smile filled with the tiniest bit of pride. “Must have been a hell of a job.”

        “Yeah.” Jayne sniffed indifferently, watching Simon helpfully closing up the cargo bay doors, “Might ask for hazard pay. Wasn’t too bad.” His hand scrubbed over his face, “I’m beat. You need me or can I get a nap in?”

        “Rest up, got a slow day today. Details on the next job…?”

        “Next month, I think. He sent details with my pay…”

Out of the corner of his eye Jayne saw moving fabric, something purple and light that fluttered in the still air. His eyes flicked up to the slender teenager above, her wide and frankly all-too-knowing gaze got his hair standing on end. She was cute as a button but a pain in Jayne’s ass, always talkin in riddles and poems. Either that or she was bein a know-it-all, spouting off information and concepts that Jayne couldn’t keep up with.

And his thoughts were his own business, she was nice enough but he didn’t like the fact that the girl was pokin through his head.

When River’s gaze locked with Jayne’s, his stomach dropped and he knew, instantly, that he’d just been read like a book.

When she darted away he excused himself as inconspicuously as possible, or at least tried as hard as he could to not panic as he grunted out how he was gonna have a rest. As soon as he was out of sight of the other crew members he was sprinting after the stealthy little braniac. Watching her dance ahead of him, almost losing him at every turn.

        “Gorram it girl…” He was huffing, he hadn’t even pulled his overnight bag off of his shoulder, “Wouldja get back here?! I ain’t gonna do nothin’ to ya, I _just need to talk –_ ** _fuck_** –”

The curse was yelped out loudly and in alarm as Jayne nearly collided with the petite frame of River, who was eerily still as she waited for him in the quiet hall.

        “This hallway will stay empty for six minutes. No one is within earshot.”

        “Oh.”

        “I wanted the conversation to be private.”

        “Appreciate it? I guess.” Jayne glanced around warily, before eyeballing the girl up and down, “But you got enough sense to know not to tell –”

        “Five minutes.”

        “Jus’ tell me when it’s one minute.” Jayne snapped, and she nodded approvingly at the idea, “Listen you don’t gotta understand it, but this is a good move it’ll take care of everything for at least a little while –”

        “Your arrangement with Badger to have sex at his discretion in exchange for funds, warmth, and affection that you lack.”

        “That’s jus what I mean, it ain’t about ‘affection’, girl, _you don’t get it –_ ”

        “No.” The light voice somehow silenced him totally with a confident statement, “You’re wrong. I do understand. I get it.” She practically heard his heart pounding in his ears, felt the heat in his face, “It’s why you changed the lights to look like home.” Jayne said nothing in reply, his eyes wide as the girl kept talking. “Because he feels like the summer nights back on the farm. You worked hard but it was good. Honest. When you were tired and full from dinner, when you’d had a beer and laid down to sleep. The sheets were warm and you could hear crickets and frogs.”

        “…An’ the coyotes at night.” Jayne added absently, almost thoughtlessly, “Yeah.”

        “Sometimes you’d lay in the grass and stare up into the stars. Try to count them, but you gave up after three hundred and ninety two…” She looked up, eyes flitting above as if to count the unseen glitter in the sky. “And you’re confused because being with him feels just like that. Like you know no one is watching, like you don’t have to care. It feels like last ni-”

        “That…” Jayne felt winded for a moment but he managed to interject, “…That’s enough. Alright? Quit it.”

        “You make him feel the same way.”

Jayne felt oddly numb at her words, swallowing thickly as his stomach turned and his chest tightened.

        “I don’t make him – He don’t – I don’t…” His brain flitted from word to word, stuck and the strange warmth in his gut, and he finally gathered his thoughts enough to speak. “ _Don’t tell_.” His voice didn’t sound right to him, sounded too small, too far away. “ _Please_. This’ll keep things level. It can work. I-I _need_ this.”

        “I won’t tell. I totally agree with your logic.” River assured him, “But it’s more than one responsibility. He needs you.”

        “The hell you talkin’ about, moonbrain? I ain’t a bodyguard, he don’t need _me –_ ”

        “He needs you now. Doesn’t know it yet. One minute.”

Jayne turned as he heard voices nearing them, and River was gone from his sight when he turned back to look at her.

Kaylee was kind enough to ask Jayne if he was alright when she and Simon walked by him in the hall, his reply was absent and… unconvincing.

~

River never brought up their conversation again, though from time to time Jayne caught her making knowing glances at him. Usually it was when Mal brought up the job with Badger, trying to subtly needle him for details.

A day later they took off out of the port and away for a basic shipping job, transporting goods from one planet to the next in a timely manner on the Rim. It took about three weeks of ferrying cargo from planet to planet, the easy job of shipping cargo in a small local cluster was another welcome relief from gunslinging and violence.

The money was good, the work kept him busy enough during the day but he found himself restless even at night. He tried rubbin’ a couple out on some days, workin’ out, cleaning his guns, hell he even tried reading to help keep his mind busy. Once or twice he had an easy night of it and had been exhausted enough to pass out when he flopped down into his bed, but more often then not he found himself still buzzing with energy.

He felt gorram cheerful too, he wasn’t sure why.

Jayne tried not to seem excited, kept to himself and avoided the wide-eyed and intuitive pilot until they hit groundside on Persephone three weeks and four days later. It took about ten minutes before Badger was hailing them, apparently his contacts at the port had spotted Serenity as they had docked and the well established businessman had little interest in waiting.

        “ _My contact is a few hours early._ ” Jayne recognized the room in the bunker, he knew the bed was just off camera, and he tried to smother his memories about being under that very desk while Badger sat at it. “ _But he’s a patient man, so Jayne can take his time packing an overnight bag_.”

        “We’re three days early, Badger.” Mal said confusedly.

        “ _The word for that, Reynolds, is ‘fortuitous.’ Because as it turns out Jayne is gonna be more effective talkin to this guy than yours truly for this one._ ”

        “ _Jayne_?” Mal asked incredulously.

        “ _I know._ ” Badger cast a grin at the frowning merc over Mal’s shoulder, “ _Shocker._ ”

Badger, very clearly, noticed River’s rolling of the eyes, but Jayne could do very little to cease her behavior while standing behind the Captain. Thankfully Mal didn’t see her, but… Zoe did. He tried not to think about it as he turned on his heel and left the room.

        “He’ll pack up and be sent on his way… My terms still stand, Badger. Don’t get him killed.”

        “ _Wouldn’t dream of it, Reynolds._ ”

-

Sally was driving again, and this time the top was pulled up on her polished and well tended mule to shield them from the rain now lazily pattering down. Jayne hat been too anxious to eat this time, instead content to watch the rain out the window as the countryside flew by.

He watched Sally punch in the keycode this time, realizing that there were separate codes for the two doors to Badger’s bunker. Jayne could hear the burbling stream again from the living room, the holographic display set on the same scene that he had enjoyed before. It was easy enough to spot Badger sitting at the island in the kitchen. He had papers and datapads all around him, hardly looking up from his work as the two of them entered. He only acknowledged their presence once Sally was behind the bar and Jayne was setting his bag down on the counter.

        “I musta done something right,” Badger cast his eyes up, practically batting his eyelashes as his mouth curved into shit-eating grin, “Cuz yer back.”

        “Benji if you lay it on any thicker you’ll smother him.” Sally’s voice from across the room caused Badger’s face to slacken in a near annoyed frown, a dark brow raising as he turned in his seat to look at her, “What? Let him have a drink before you eyefuck him to death.”

        “Touche. Drink, Cobb? I wanna get said eyefucking moving along to real fucking. Sal, you want in on this?”

Jayne’s eyes practically bugged out of his head at the notion, his cheeks heating as he saw Sally cackling.

        “Ha! Nah, not tonight.” She shook her head, then looked thoughtful, “Though… I wouldn’t be opposed to joinin’ in on another day. Raincheck, Cobb?”

        “Hell _yeah_.” Jayne grinned, Badger letting out a low chuckle, “Yer laughin’, but come next time I could be fuckin’ your wife.”

        “That’s a sight I’d like to see at some point.” It was Badger’s turn to look thoughtful, then mildly amused again, “Of course she’s gonna _pay_ for herself, right?” Badger turned to look at her, and she nodded. “That’s a load of _go se_ , _bao bei_.”

        “Fuck off Benji, you know I’m good for it.” She thumped her fist into his arm harshly, knocking back her drink, “He’ll be compensated for his time, naturally.”

Badger grunted at the strike, his hand whipping out and his fingers digging in and wriggling at her sides. Sally shrieked as she was tickled and leapt away, Badger cackling as another sound slap cracked across the already sore arm.

Badger was being playful again, Jayne noticed, he was far more relaxed and excitable this time around. Clearly he’d been in a good mood when they’d arrived, even while wading through details, numbers, and paperwork. The feisty little businessman very quickly gathered up his work and was content to put it away where he didn’t have to look at it, Sally heating up the food in the refrigeration unit for dinner.

She stayed to eat, the tattooed partners in crime bantering back and forth about business and people who worked with or beneath them. There was an ease and playfulness between them, Badger’s demeanor was vastly different to the man that Jayne had first met on Persephone. Jayne figured things were different with Mal towering over him and all those men he had to maintain appearances with.

Jayne hadn’t paid attention to the posturing from the little man, his opinion hadn’t changed even if his feelings had: Badger had been and always would be a little _shit_. But that’s probably why Jayne liked him.

Sally hadn’t worked with Jayne in a professional setting so he couldn’t tell for sure if she shared that same attribute, though they had friendly conversation on their rides to and from the bunker. She was sharp, she didn’t flounder or stutter, and Jayne was finally able to grasp onto something in the conversation that he knew something about.

        “Fuck I’m glad that worked out…” Badger let out a puff of relieved air, “Fred’s still new at this, I was worried he was gonna get roughed up his first time out.”

        “What, that job he was on?” Jayne perked, setting his fork down on his empty plate, “That go good?”

        “Yeah, Freddie’s at home and safe.” Sally nodded, “Job went well, optimistically I’ll be heading in with him on the next one as a representative of that shitebag there.” She nodded at Badger, “But he did good, he’s sharp like his brother.”

        “And I know you’ll keep him safe.” Badger said, “Anyways… yeah. It’s a profitable connection on more than a few fronts, yeah? My brother’s basically set up a deal _on his own_ that’ll maintain him for a good ten to twelve years depending… and he came back in once piece. I’m _celebrating_ for once.”

        “Hm.” Jayne nodded, “Celebrations need more whiskey.”

        “I second that, Ying Tao.”

Sally left after dinner, Badger had to make an impromptu call to his father and Jayne took that time to shower and scrub thoroughly again. When he came out, towel hanging… the good mood had faded. If it had just been frustration coloring Badger’s features Jayne would have been able to deal with that. But it wasn’t, it was something that clouded his gaze, eyes fixed on the wall beside the desk with a vacant misery furrowing his brow.

        “…You alright?” Jayne’s inquiry made Badger snap back to attention, a familiar sharpness in his eyes as he shrugged.

        “I pay you to fuck, not be my therapist, so don’t worry about it.” Badger stood, picking up his drink off the desk as he did so. Jayne nearly bristled at that, folding his arms .

        “I ain’t fuckin’ you while you look miserable.”

        “Then you ain’t fuckin me, ‘cause I’m a miserable cunt.” Badger snorted with wry amusement, waving it off, “It’s just friction with my stepmother, that’s all. It’s all shite anyway…” Jayne’s eyebrow raised, looking unconvinced. “She’s an arsehole. End of story.” The other brow raised, Jayne now frowning deeply, and with that Badger finally snarled in a complete reply. “ _Fine. Fuck_. She’s my Da’s business partner, he’s… like me. Was his idea that Sally and I should tie the knot cuz we were fuckin around anyway, cuz he and my stepmother had the same arrangement.”

        “Who’s Freddie’s Ma? Her?”

        “Her.” Badger confirmed with a shrug, “Doesn’t matter, he’s my little brother either way. Hence why she’s givin’ me shit.”

        “What for? He came home in one piece and you’re givin’ him help.”

        “She says that I’m a bad influence. I ain’t gonna pretend I’m not, but I take _care_ of my family.” Badger scowled at the screen above his desk, “What does she think this family does? We ain’t an evil empire or _Alliance_ but we’re smart enough t’ get ‘round the system. Who the fuck does she think she is?!”

        “…Hm. True enough if she’s your Pa’s partner it ain’t like she got a right to turn her nose up.”

        “Same thing what fucks me up bout _Malcom_.” Badger groused, “Actin’ like they’re too good for it, when really they’re the same scum as _me_.”

        “I mean he ain’t no genius like River or the Doc but he’s damn smart. Like _you_ kinda smart, I mean. He’s threatened by you, prolly.”

        “Hmph.” Jayne was amused to see Badger blush a bit and pout, folding his arms over his chest, “Yeah. Guess so.”

        “He’s got a notion of honor, I guess. Cuz of the war.”

        “Good for him.” It was growled out, “He and Dahlia can stick it up their – ”

        “ _Master Benjamin._ ” Badger’s lips twisted in annoyance, at the automated voice, “ _You have an incoming call on vid-_ ”

        “ _Yeah, yeah, I friggin’ got it_ …” he growled, cutting off the voice, “Cobb, can’t have you naked in the background.”

        “Who is it?” Jayne asked as he began to reach for his clothes strewn on the bed.

        “…Sally.” It was a name puffed out with relief, “Nevermind, who gives a shit…” He hit the console, screen illuminating and the moving image appeared, “Sally.”

        “ _Benji. Not bent into a pretzel shape yet, huh_?” She was using the console camera of her mule, eyes only flitting to the screen for a few seconds at a time. The camera seemed to jostle a bit but it was fairly steady on her face.

        “All in good time, sweetheart.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Anyways…”

        “ _Fred told me ‘bout Dahlia, figured I should check in_.”

        “I’m fine, oddly enough the giant is a bit of a comfort.”

        “ _I can see that. Shee-_ ** _yoo_** _lookit th’ tits on him!_ ” Sally cackled, Jayne snorting in mild amusement, unapologetic at his lack of clothing, “ _Anyways, yeah. You alright? Need me to swing by before I leave?_ ”

        “I’m good. Nothin’ a blowjob and a cigarette won’t fix.”

        “ _Atta’ boy, Benji_.” She glanced about with a noise of frustration, the camera jostling as she swerved, “ _Look, I gotta go, traffic’s a bitch and I gotta concentrate. But I’ll be in touch soon._ ”

        “Stay safe, alright? Can’t imagine how I’d get by without you.” His brow had loosened considerably during the short conversation, noticing a presence at his side now that was an odd comfort… one he’d been lacking in the past month.

        “ _Me either_.” She grinned, “ _Wo ai ni, Benji. I’ll see you._ ”

        “ _Wo ai ni, Bao Bai_.”

        “ _Take care of him, Cobb!_ ”

Then the screen went dark, Badger puffing out a calm sigh as he swirled his drink in the glass.

        “Man you’re two peas in a damn pod.” Jayne observed.

        “Makes the whole ‘marriage of convenience’ thing work out when you’re married to your best friend.” Badger was back to his calm and composed wit, “So, cowboy…” A finger hooked on the loosely tied towel, tugging at it until it fell open and to the floor, the large hazel eyes casting downwards. Badger seemed pleased, judging by the satisfied smirk, seeming to take a few moments to admire the sight of Jayne naked, “Care to fuck me into the mattress?”

Jayne did care to, and afterwards when Badger was panting beneath him, cheek mashed into the sheets as his knees splayed and his hips dropped to the bed, the merc was a bit satisfied with himself. The scowl was gone, the tension in the smaller man’s body was replaced by boneless fatigue. Last thing he was thinking about with his fucking stepmother.

-

Their appointments went that way now, like little vacations between jobs for Jayne. The money was good, and while Badger could be a snippy and bossy shit it was easy enough work. Jayne wasn’t sure when he’d had sex so consistently before, he found plenty of trim on jobs but there were spans of time where it’d just be him and his hand. He also was fairly regular with sending packages home to his ma, correspondence happened more frequently now with his family because of the regularity of his stops of Persephone.

Badger seemed pleased with the arrangement, even after six months he didn’t seem to tire of Jayne’s visitations. Sally kept a professional distance from Jayne despite Badger’s offers, but she was easy enough to get along with and she didn’t talk to Jayne like he was an idiot, so he liked her quite a bit. And Jayne had accidentally stumbled in upon more than one conversation with Freddie, it happened with enough regularity that Fred actually began to ask about Jayne’s welfare and where he was. He was a good kid, _way_ more handsome than Badger by a long shot but he didn’t have the same spark of intelligence behind his gaze.

Jayne was… content. Six months this had gone on, and for six months he had gained an affection for the tattooed entrepreneur, even at his biting and irritable moments.

Badger had said that he didn’t pay Jayne to be a therapist, and he’d meant it, but he’d find himself talking after they’d mussed the sheets and worn each other out. On more than one occasion Badger had departed during the day, and returned to Jayne fuming about some goings on during his business. A couple of times it was about Reynolds himself, Badger unable to tolerate the haughty attitude and what he saw as a turned-up nose. He’d raged for a time before flopping on the couch beside Jayne facedown, and Jayne had promptly fixed him a powerful drink.

Even though he was being paid for his time, Jayne thought it was safe enough to say that they were friends. He still didn’t trust him worth a shit but… he liked him.

        “You always ask about my business.” Badger frowned one night, Jayne slipping back into bed, still nude after his shower. This is how his nights ended here, fatigued, sated, with good conversation and a strong drink.

        “This is your place, your business is everywhere.” Jayne’s reply was confused, as if it was obvious. His brain was muddled at that point, rolling to face Badger and getting comfortable on his side, “Kinda can’t help that.”

        “My family n’ shit, I mean you’re practically on a first name basis with my wife and brother at this point.” Badger snorted, “So? What about yours?”

        “Mine?”

        “Your family I mean.” Badger leaned on his arm, cheek mashed against the palm of his hand as he faced Jayne, “I mean s’fair, right? I’m the one roping you into this I guess it’s fair you know some a my business first. But I’m curious ‘bout your story.”

        “Not much a one, really. Not as messed up as yours I don’t think. Pa died in the war, Ma raised me n’ my older sisters on a horse farm, was a stable boy. When I got older I took jobs panetside til’ I made enough of a name and then took off into the black.”

        “And then you met Reynolds?”

        “Nah, that was years later, I got inta trouble a lot before now too. This just gives me less bad karma.”

        “Pff, says you.” Badger snorted, “What about your Ma?”

        “A far sight better mother than Dahlia.”

        “That’s not hard, Dahlia is a shit mother. But I’m guessin’ she was sweet on her only boy child.” Badger saw Jayne’s eyes avert away for a few seconds before he shrugged.

        “Yeah we got along fine. Shit happens but I love my Ma, and I love my sisters.”

        “You’d better, considering you send most of my money to _them_.” Badger chuckled, “…I’ve never ridden a horse. Too big, too smart to be between my legs.”

        “You sayin’ I’m dumber than a horse, shithead?” He was used to this insulting yet affectionate needling, so he returned the favor with an exhausted amusement.

        “I’m sayin’ you’re hung like one with a better personality.”

In the morning they ate breakfast, Jayne actually made bacon and eggs fairly efficiently considering it was the only real thing he knew how to cook. And when Sally arrived and Badger walked with Jayne up to the garage, Badger hooked a finger into the tattered t-shirt collar, pulling the taller man down for a kiss on the cheek.

Jayne’s face felt hot the whole ride back to the dock, his stomach doing whirling flips and spins to the point where River was making a face on the other side of the room.

        “This.” She said out loud to no one in particular, “Is nauseating.”

Jayne agreed wholeheartedly, though silently considering he was downing a glass of whiskey.

There was no denying his luck, his situation was one in a million and his family was benefiting because of it. Badger had offered this to him, gave him coin and work, and _peace_.

Jayne was… happy. Confused, mildly overwhelmed, but happy.

So of course shit went sideways.

Jayne had departed Persephone, Sally having mentioned a job with Freddie that night and needing to be punctual to the meeting so her goodbyes had been very brief. She and Freddie had been doing well together, the kid was making a real name for himself too.

Serenity had broken atmo and been flying for two hours when Jayne’s stomach lurched, the gravity struggling to catch up and making his head spin as the ship made a sharp u-turn. He sat up in his bunk, beginning to stand as he suddenly heard boots hitting grating at a quick pace.

        “Jayne!” River’s voice was close, racing closer, and she leapt into the room without knocking, “ _It happened it happened and he wasn’t there_ –”

        “Whoa, _whoa_ …” Jayne was on his feet, immediately taking note of the tears in the girl’s voice, “What happened? The hell you talkin’ about?!”

        “We’ve gotta go back! I-I plotted a course…” River suddenly seemed to calm, showing the immensity of her progress by grounding herself, “Back to Persephone.”

        “Why?” Dread coated him in a cold sweat, River letting out a fresh cluster of sobs as she felt the echoes of it.

        “…Sally and Freddie…”

She said nothing else, letting the names hang in the air. River didn’t need to elaborate, her emotional state was enough of an indicator of… shit…

        “No. _No no no no_ –” Jayne was out of his bunk, loping towards the helm, towards the comm system. Inara had been close by, it seemed, seeing as she padded up after him with haste.

        “Jayne?! Are you alright?” Inara paused in the doorway, Mal’s voice now calling out to those in the cockpit, “What happened?”

        “And why is my ship turnin’ around?!” Mal took the steps two at a time, “The hell is goin on?”

Jayne didn’t reply, frustrated as he worked the console and placed the call.

No one answered, so Jayne tried again. And again. And agai-

        “He won’t answer.” River’s voice sounded like it was coming from miles away, Jayne all but ignoring her as he placed another call. “He _can’t_ answer.”

        “Alright _someone tell me what’s goin’ on_?” Mal scrubbed his hands over his face as he repeated the question, “Why is River cryin’ _and why’re you lookin like somebody died_?”

Jayne was one his feet and in Mal’s face before he could stop himself, a white hot flash of rage at the comment.

        “Freddie.” Jayne bit out the name, “Sally. Badger’s… family. The girl says somethin’ is _wrong_ that they’re… Well I dunno _but it’s bad._ I mean _lookit_ _what she’s doin_!” He motioned to the pilot, gripping the edge of the doorway to stay on his feet as she pushed past him, “I gotta go Mal. I gotta get to Badger.”

        “Since when is a death in his family your business? Or _ours_?” The captain groused, “Last I checked your lil’ arrangement was _begrudgin_ on your part, Jayne.”

        “It was.” Jayne said, fists clenching, “It ain’t no more. He’s a pain in the ass but he’s decent enough. He took care of us, hell the money he gave me is takin’ care a my _ma_. _Jus lemme go see what’s happening_. I gotta make sure he’s alright!”

Mal was quiet in the face of Jayne’s near-full transparency, frowning before turning to Inara.

        “Inara, your shuttle would be faster than Serenity.” Mal watched comprehension dawn on the Companion’s features, and very quickly approval followed. “River’ll get us to port, you can take Jayne to wherever the hell Badger is. Then give us an update, and we’ll pick you up at the docks.”

Jayne’s gratitude was quiet, but Mal heard the breathless and _relieved_ utterance as the wider man slipped past him, Inara quickly jogging after him in her beautiful blue dress, beads and light bells tingling on her person as she went.

Jayne grabbed a couple handguns, ammunition, and a first aid kit to be on the safe side, Inara was quick to take off once the man had entered her shuttle and strap in to the co pilot chair. There were no words exchanged at first, not until they were some distance away from Serenity, and Jayne leaned forwards to tap the coordinates out for Inara.

        “It’s hidden but it’s there, it’s a fortified bunker –” he began to explain, only to hear Inara make a noise of affirmation that cut him off.

        “ – Built into the ground. A bomb proof luxury apartment.” She finished, “Actually there’s dozen hidden in the area, a lot of big players and wealthy people use those to get some peace and quiet.”

        “Huh. Yeah. Said his pa gave him this one.” Jayne watched Inara tap the console, setting the shuttle onto a high speed auto pilot before sitting back in her chair. She stared at him expectantly for a good minute before he noticed, “…What? What I do?”

        “What you’re _going_ to do is tell me the truth about your deal with Badger.” She was smiling pleasantly, but Jayne felt his stomach twist with annoyance at the statement.

        “Ain’t nothin’ weird about hirin’ me.”

        “It’s weird that you know where his private _secure_ bunker is… the bunker he uses to get away from the world.” Inara pointed out, “And Jayne… I have _several_ clients in that area. I know where we’re going.”

        “Uh…” The already flushed face was now beet red, throat working in a tight swallow, “Right…”

        “So? We have a little time.” She shifted in her seat, getting comfortable.

While Jayne had been having fun with Badger, it’d come with a bit of shame for lying to his shipmates… His brow furrowed as he thought for a moment, lips thin with worry.

        “River knows.”

        “Of course she does. Zoe knows you’re lying about _something_ but we haven’t been able to figure out what yet.” Inara had the weird talent of calming Jayne with words alone, he’d always thought she was beautiful but he was a bit intimidated by her brains. The woman could see things almost as well as River, and she wasn’t even a damn psychic.

        “So how many people know that I’m lyin?” His indignant tone got a laugh from Inara, making him frown a bit.

        “At first it was just Zoe and I. Now I know River figured it out.”

Jayne thought again, he found himself playing absently with his fingers as the gears whirred in his mind…

        “…Don’t tell nobody. M-maybe sometime soon I’ll tell the truth but… I ain’t ready for Mal n’ them to know.” His face was red still, but his skin still felt chilled as Inara’s face lost its amusement. “The deal Badger offered me. It wasn’t fer extra muscles on jobs or my contacts.”

        “Then what was it for? Guarding his secret family? Escorting a Companion to him overnight?”

        “…’Cept in that scenario _I’m_ the Companion.” Jayne’s voice was small, and Inara’s eyes were suddenly very, _very_ large. “Figured I’d been usin’ my hand too long and it was good coin all around… would shut Mal up when work was scarce an keep us fed the very least.” Jayne wasn’t looking Inara in the eye, “I ain’t claimin t’ be a Companion, but that was the code name they used for me if I had to be mentioned at all. After six months you… y’ tend to get attached. I dunno much about anything but I give a damn about him, about his brother, Sally… If they’re dead I-I dunno what I’m gonna do.”

        “Do you really want to be involved?”        

        “Well I can’t leave him _alone_ , can I? It… It don’t feel right. When my brother died people came to help ma n’ me n’ my sisters even though my Pa was a _prick_. Why’s _he_ gotta be alone just cuz he’s a little shit?”

        “…I see…” Inara was quiet for a few moments, letting Jayne gather his thoughts. She tapped a few buttons, diverting power from the limited shields to the engine for additional speed. “Did River give details about what happened?”

        “No. But… She was cryin… Badger was real worried about Fred n’ Sally whenever they had a job. He jus got comfortable with the idea that Fred was setting up nearby in the docks and now _this_ happens.” Jayne scrubbed his hands over his face, inwardly relieved that Inara hadn’t pressed further about the deal between Badger and himself.

        “I didn’t know Badger was a Montgomery.” Inara said, “Huh.”

        “What?” Jayne turned to her as she flushed, “I never said –”

        “In the interest of keeping my client’s confidentiality…” Inara expertly guided the shuttle into atmo even with their great speed, “…Let’s just say I’m familiar with the bunker you were in. Not with Badger.” She qualified, “But I have to say I’m envious this is where you’ve been going this whole time. I knew this place was given as a _gift_ but I didn’t know who it went to.”

It was strange to bypass the dock entirely, Jayne did always enjoy watching the countryside pass through the window on his trips to the bunker. Inara seemed to sense the change in Jayne’s demeanor, the heavy dread pooling in his gut as they drew closer and closer to their destination.

When they arrived what he found was not encouraging, the front door cracked open and keypad sparking as if it had been shot out of the wall. His fifty-cal was out of the holster, holding his hand out to halt Inara as she moved to leave her seat.

        “You should stay here, lock up the ship and _don’t_ come out.”

        “What’s going on?” Her concern shifted, her expression hardening with fear but also a fierce determination, “What happened?”

        “Doors already open, keypad is busted. I dunno if somethin’ happened but in case there’s anybody still here you should stay -”

        “I’ll hang back. But you’re not going alone.” Inara stood, “I’m going with you… Mal?” She hit the comm system, “We’re planetside and are outside of the location, we think that something has happened here to Badger but we don’t have details yet.”

        “ _We’re about forty-five minutes out_.” Mal’s voice was a little garbled through the speakers, River chattering non stop in the background, “ _What’s it look like?_ ”

        “Busted lock,” Jayne added from a distance, “Door’s open. I don’ hear gunshots or smell smoke, but this was recent considerin I was jus here.”

        “ _It ain’t likely that whoever did that stuck around,_ _don’t go in alone. Wait for us it could be -_ ”

        “I gotta go in _now_. Who the hell knows if he’s hurt or something!” The merc approached the console as if it was the Captain himself, bristling intensely.

        “ _Jayne… He might not be –_ ”

        “I’m goin in _now._ Ya ain’t stopping me!”

        “ _Don’t risk yourself for a dead man, Jay-_ ”

Mal’s voice was cut short as Inara switched the comms off, and she held out a hand expectantly, waiting for Jayne to fill it.

Jayne wasn’t going to turn away backup, his second pistol pulled from his belt and handed to the Companion. She handled it fairly well, a bit too heavy for her and it was likely she wouldn’t be able to handle firing more than a couple of shots at a time, though in all honesty he hoped that she wouldn’t have to fire the weapon at all.

She was true to her word and hung back until he’d cleared the entryway, and they both quickly descended the flight of stairs to the secondary blast door. This one was shut and sealed tight, the keypad still intact beside the door. Inara passed Jayne, quickly tapping out a sequence of numbers on the pad. Jayne had watched Sally punch in the code dozens of times, though he was grateful Inara spared him the time wracking his brain for digits.

        “Please work please work _please work_ – _yes_ –” She huffed out a breath of relief as the door made an encouraging sounding tone, popping open quietly, “It’s the same code, guess Dahlia didn’t change it…” Jayne nodded, letting out his own breath of relief.

        “Thanks… Stay here.” His voice lowered, “Stay low, I’ll check it out first.” Inara nodded, crouching low in the doorway, slinking in and settling behind the kitchen island. “You hear me fightin, or hear gunshots? You go back to the shuttle –”

        “No.” She said pointedly, “ _Now hurry up and find Badger_.”

Jayne wanted to argue but he was too anxious to find his tattooed employer, instead turning towards the rest of the darkened space and glancing about the scene. It was a mess, even in the dark Jayne could see that, bottles smashed against the screen on the wall, furniture overturned and broken across the floor, and the holographic interface on the wall now sparked and flicked from scene to scene, resting occasionally upon the bubbling stream before vanishing in silent static.

Jayne made a noise of confusion as, when he began to push the bedroom door open, the door was physically blocked by something resting on the floor on the other side. With a gentle push Jayne managed to get the door open a bit further, and had barely peeked around the corner before the wall beside his head cracked and splintered. The sound of a shot firing deafening to his ears, Inara’s shout of surprise coincided with Jayne pulling himself back through the doorway, damning his stupidity as he coughed up concrete dust.

Well, stealth was out the window anyway…

        “Badger?” Jayne called, “It’s Jayne! Gorram it _that’d better be Badger in there or I swear to Christ I’ll kill every last -_ ”

        “C… C…obb…”

There was a faint thumping in the room, the sound of the pistol clattering to the floor, a low cough, Jayne sidling around the door and impatiently shoving it open fully. At hearing the voice Inara was also on her feet, sprinting closer as fast as her comfortable slippers would allow.

The object blocking the door was a body, one of four in the bedroom actually. It was the same as outside, a bottle was smashed over the desk, having been flung at the now broken monitor, the chair thrown and splintered against the wall. The bed was a mess from this morning, still rumpled from the early morning kisses and rutting. Now a body was laying upon it, a dead man that Jayne didn’t recognize… mostly because his head was splattered on the sheets. The body in front of the door looked like he got caught by a shot in the eye, and the third was lying face down in a pool of his own blood. He looked like he’d been fairly close to gaining the upper hand on his quarry considering his close proximity, but the downed target had been more than able to dispatch him.

Jayne saw Badger, the smearing of the deep red across the floor led his eyes right to him as he lay on the carpet. He was curled in on himself a bit, hat knocked from his head, the overcoat and vest beneath tattered by the two bullet holes and soaked in the dark red fluid. The blood was… _everywhere_ …

        “ _Benji_!”

The knees of his pants soaked up the blood as he knelt beside the paling man, the two shots to his left side still bled profusely even with his hands pressing over it. His eyes were hazy, unfocused, red smeared on his face and hands as he ceased his efforts to get to the bathroom.

His bag was upon the bed, apparently he’d been packing when this attack had taken place. More than likely preparing to leave after his overnight liaison.

        “S-stu… pid…” Badger winced, “ _Prick_. Shoulda stayed away…”

        “Quit cussin at me and tell me how t’ fix you.” Jayne ignored Badger’s further cursing as he turned the man onto his back, “Hang on Imma pick you up –”

        “Fuck… you…” Badger’s breathless words were choked, Jayne realizing that tears were rolling down his face even with the fuming anger in his voice, teeth bared in a snarl, “Put…m-me down… _leave_ me…”

        “You stupid or somethin?! Hell _no_.” Jayne scooped the man up, Badger not having the energy or capacity to argue, “’Nara! Get to the shuttle! We gotta go! _Now!_ ”

Inara was breathlessly waiting at the doorway, gasping as Jayne turned and she saw Badger’s state. She quickly darted into the room, grabbing the nearly fully packed bag from the bed, stooping to scoop up his hat, before bolting ahead of Jayne to the shuttle.

Badger couldn’t see very well now, he dipped in and out of consciousness even though he fought to see the face above him. He’d been laying there with a numb body for some time, not sure how long really but it was long enough where he’d bled out considerably. He supposed it was timely and _appropriate_ that the group of misfits had sensed something afoot and turned around to find him. But he didn’t feel gratitude or relief, all he felt at that moment was a maelstrom of rage and grief that he was _frustratingly_ unable to articulate to the man carrying him.

But his world went white and he was able to stop thinking… or caring… shit… Was he sleeping? Was he _dead_?

        “Badger?! Shit, Doc, he ain’t lookin’ so good!”

...That was Malcom’s voice. Great.

He was going to _kill_ Jayne for this.

        “ _Badger?_ ” That was a different voice, like the handsome doctor on Serenity… Simon? Was that his name? “He’s not responding, he’s bleeding out. I’ve got to cauterize the wounds and get the bullet out. He’s going into hypovolemic shock -”

        “Went… went right th-thr… ough…” Badger mumbled as best as he could, speaking towards the voice. He felt something slipping into his arm at the crook of his elbow, felt like a needle, “N-no – ”

        “It’s a non blood thinning painkiller, stay with me –”

Badger tried and failed to comply with that request, but as soon as the pain faded from his body his mind shut right off again. He floated in the dark, time became a forgotten concept as the blissful quiet held him.

-

Jayne had to be kicked out of the medical bay, Malcom physically pushing him so he didn’t crowd Simon as he fervently worked. He refused to leave the couch outside of the room, sitting there with blood still staining his knees and arms, but he didn’t dare get up lest there be a change in the situation.

He should have stayed. He should have curled up in bed again, should have stayed with him, been an extra gun to help protect him. Instead his ticket to an easy life was bleeding out as a Doctor poked around in him, cauterizing and stitching his guts.

Jayne wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but someone had thrown a blanket over him in the time that he was out. It smelled like engine grease and tea so more than likely it was Kaylee, and he rubbed his eyes as he gently pulled it off, relieved to see that blood hadn’t stained it.

Simon still stood in the medical bay even at the early hour, his patient still lying upon the chair though instead of blood covering his torso he was heavily bandaged. His color was a little better already, though not by much, but Badger slept silently and deeply in the wake of the traumatic experience. Jayne opened the door quietly, Simon turning to acknowledge him silently with a nod. He was cleaning his tools and equipment, taking stock of what he had and cleaning up dutifully even with the fatigue in his body.

        “Hey Doc…” Jayne’s voice was low, he hovered a bit, “How’s he doin?”

        “He’s… better. I had a couple blood packs on hand, the transfusion was enough to stabilize him. I still have to keep an eye on him but it seems like rest is the best thing for him now.” Simon leaned back against the counter, folding his arms over his chest, “More than likely he’ll be unable to walk without severe pain for a while, and he shouldn’t even contemplate getting up for at least a week, but the bullets missed anything vital and passed right through him. He got lucky.”

Jayne was looking the tattooed man over now… Badger’d be pissed but after he was healed he was going to have to fix the tattoos of his torso and back, considering they both had relatively large holes in them now. His skin was pale, still too pale for Jayne’s liking but it was a far sight better than the ghostly pale thing they’d found in the bunker.

        “Damn right…” Jayne huffed with relief.

        “In more ways than one. If River hadn’t said anything it’s unlikely that he’d be alive.” Simon nodded, “But it wasn’t him that she was talking about at first. She started mentioning him later after you’d left but she kept talking about Freddie and Sally.” Simon worriedly glanced to Jayne, who couldn’t meet his gaze, “Do you think it’s possible that they’re dead?”

        “Maybe. How many times has she been _wrong_?”

        “Hm. Not many.”

        “I know yer sister is crazier n’ a bedbug but I know she ain’t _never_ been wrong before, Doc.” He sighed, finally lifting his gaze only for his heart to leap in his chest at the sight of River. He barely held back a loud yelp of surprise at seeing her suddenly appear, “Gorram… The hell you doin’ sneakin’ up on us at a time like this, oughta rig you with a cat bell -”

        “I was packin’.” Her voice was gruff, it only took a few seconds for Jayne to recognize the words, even though they were in River’s voice, “Clothes, guns, money. Gotta get the fuck away from here. They’re dead there’s no point no _fucking_ point…” Badger’s thick accent now passed her lips, “Wanted t’ get th’ fuck off the planet…” Simon and Jayne shared a knowing glance, “Was waitin’ fer Dahlia t’ send someone. She blames me.” River’s voice dipped, choking, “ _I_ blame me… Can y’ believe it, Cobb? _She was right about me…_ she was fuckin _right…_ ”

        “Don’t you dare, _she don’t know shit about you_ – ” Jayne turned, facing the man lying on the chair.

        “River.” Simon stepped closer, the intuative’s wide eyes holding an entirely different kind of light altogether, something far more distant as the glassy orbs moved about his face, like it was an entirely different person before him. “Can you tell us what happened? Where’s Sally and Freddie? Can you see that? Do they need _help_?”

        “Dead.” It was breathless, almost disbelieving, “They’re dead. Found in a ditch ‘bout an hour after they left. My contact was bad, Sally wasn’t enough t’ keep him safe. N’ when Dahlia’s boys came I was lucky that I was packin’ some protection in my bag at the time. Gave me enough time t’ fight back. Thought I was dead.” Jayne’s eyes slipped shut, biting his lower lip as he turned away, “Wanted t’ be dead –”

River’s trance snapped to an end, a low cry leaving her as a weak and trembling hand shot out, bleary hazel eyes swimming as they searched above him. Jayne’s wrist was in a tight grip, Badger’s breathing labored as he fought to stay awake.

        “Cobb…” He swallowed thickly, his voice small and shaking, “G…Get me…” The eyes began to become glassy, spilling over onto his cheeks, “Get me the hell… _off_ this planet…”

        “Alright…” Jayne’s larger hand rested on Badger’s, but it didn’t seem to comfort him this time, “Yer safe here, y’ jus woke up –”

        “I can’t… _they’re gone_ …” His lips were growing slack, grip weakening, the narcotics that had been ignored out of sheer will were now taking hold again, “ _Please_ …”

It was a begging tone, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he slumped against the bed again, slipping back into the emotionless and dark slumber.

-

Badger was annoyed by the light breaching his eyelids, and when he finally opened his eyes he shielded them from the light of the desk lamp nearby. He felt like shit, but it was to be expected what with the bandages and gauze on his body. He was sore, angry, and he didn’t have patience for the comfortable and too-warm bed that he was now reclined in. He heard a noise of surprise from beside the doorway as he stubbornly sat up, wincing at the pain in his side.

        “Easy there…”

        “ _Qù nǐ mā de_ , Reynolds…” Badger’s eyes hurt, like he’d been drinking all night or something else equally stupid, “Where… where the hell…” He looked around, though the quick movement was enough to provoke a spasm in his side, the healing wound twinging horribly beneath the gauze. He blinked, squinting at the surrounding med bay, the doors that Simon and Jayne were now passing through to get to him, and felt the low hum of the engines. “Huh. Serenity?”

        “Y’said you wanted to get off the planet.” Jayne grunted, noting the flash of interest in Badger’s eyes before the hard anger replaced it again, “’Bout time yer awake, asshole.”

        “How long was I out?” Badger glanced down at his stomach and side, growling, “I just got them touched up…”

        “Badger.” Jayne’s serious tone quieted his complaints about his tattoos, and his eyes averted away, “You been out cold for three days.”

        “Shit…” Badger huffed. “Any… any word?”

        “I shot a message to one of the people we’ve used as a go-between before we got personally acquainted.” Mal informed the man calmly, stepping into the room, “They know you’re alive, apparently someone made a play against the Montgomery’s. But there were only two casualties. Or _three_ , considerin’ they think you’re dead.”

        “So it wasn’t Dahlia, she’s in the hospital too, she got poisoned.” Jayne concluded for Badger, “…I’m sor- ”

        “No.” Badger hissed, glaring up at Jayne, “Don’t you fucking say it. Be sorry _after_ I make the bastards _eat shit and die_.”

        “Y’… y’ain’t sad?” Jayne was confused, Badger began to fume a little hotter where he sat, his head aching and his back twinging in pain.

        “Sad’s a fucking given. I’m _pissed_. Freddie was doing so well for himself, Sally was jus doin her job, _everything is gone for me, it’s all fucking gone -_ _cào nǐ zǔ zōng shí bā dài, ai ya_ I’m gonna find every last one a’ them and _make them pay like the pieces of_ – _ah_ – ” Badger’s little swearing fit apparently was too much for his body, because he grimaced and held his side.

        “You might want to take it easy.” Simon was behind Badger now, “I have to run a few tests, you lost a lot of blood and I want to make sure that –”

        “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Badger flopped back into the seat, acquiescing to the tests Simon gave. Little things to test his memory, his focus, and he was helped to his feet to test his balance. “I ain’t getting’ back in that chair.” Was his final thoughts on the matter, “I’m sick of this fuckin’ room already.”

Mal decided to let Jayne guide Badger to his room rather than provoke the wrath of the angry and miserable businessman. But he didn’t talk, even when Jayne would try to help him, Badger would pull away and refuse to look at him, moving ahead despite his discomfort.

        “Will you slow the hell down?” Jayne groused, Badger stepping into the room ahead of them, the very room Jayne had been leading him to, “You can’t move so fast you’re gonna rip open your stitches.”

        “I don’t give a fuck about stitches.” The voice was low, rasping, “Now that I ain’t paying you anymore you don’t gotta pretend to be nice. Deal’s off. Go away.” Badger set himself down on the bed, Jayne’s stomach dropping and his chest tightening with a hurt embarrassment.

        “Wh-what the hell’d you jus say to me – ”

        “I said fuck off. You don’t gotta pretend for a paycheck anymore.” Badger laid back, turning away from Jayne and onto his uninjured side, “Bad enough I owe you for this – ”

        “Bullshit.” Jayne spat, his face flushing, “You know as well as me it stopped _bein about money months ago_.”

        “I dunno what fuckin’ ‘Verse you live in where you’d think that, Cobb. Because I got what I wanted from you and current circumstances dictate that you’re a gorram liability. So find that nice rich widow you were talkin’ about and get your dick wet there from now on.”

        “J-Jesus Christ, Badger…” Jayne sounded… winded. Far quieter than Badger had expected in reply to that, “…The hell would I save you for if I was _pretendin_ ’? Why… why would I come back if I didn’ give a damn about you?!”

Badger said nothing in reply, instead staring at the wall beside his bed. He heard the door slam shut hard enough to bounce off the doorframe and roll back, and crack the glass panes. The heavy boots stomping away up the stairs were loud, Badger expecting to be alone when he sat up to stare after the merc, but instead his body froze in surprise terror.

        “ _Wáng bā dàn –_ ” Badger gripped his side as he leapt on his bed, River’s sudden appearance making him jump, “The _hell you doin’ in here_ – ”

        “You’re a liar.” She didn’t look impressed by him in the slightest, her arms were folded loosely at her midsection, lips twisted with distaste.

        “Part of the trade, darlin’.” Badger smirked, though his now noticeably bruised and split lip made the expression sting a bit, “He’ll get over it.”

        “He will.” River nodded, “You won’t.”

The smile instantly vanished from Badger’s face, even though river felt the echoes of shrill pain from his wounds Badger was expressionless in his efforts.

        “You got somethin’ to say.” It was a warning tone, frantic globs of dread, terror, grief, loss, and rage swirled behind his eyes and it was hard for River to focus. “So _say it_ , little girl.”

        “Was the only way t’ get close to him.” Badger’s hard gaze seemed to loosen at her voice, hearing her mimic him in every possibly capacity, “Money. Absence makes th’ heart grow fonder, yeah? I was… real damn fond.”

        “You can shut up now.” His voice was tight, “Point made.”

        “Knew I wouldn’t be able to just ask him, that’d get me a good punch in th’ teeth.” She wasn’t dissuaded, even when he swung his legs over the side of the bed in a slow effort to stand, “Had to get the upper hand, hold something over him. If I was payin’ ‘im he’d be loyal. S’why he’s so loyal to Mal. Too much to hope he’d actually _like_ lil ol’ me, I suppose…”

        “Stop talking.” His lips were pressed together tightly, thin as he tried to calm his temper, “Shut your mouth.”

        “Fuck it kills me that I know as soon as the money is gone, he’ll leave me behind – ” Badger’s hand pressed over her mouth, but no further aggressive action was made against her.

        “Just…” He pulled his hand away once he was certain that she had stopped speaking, sitting back on the bed, “Go away…”

        “He’s not lying.” It was her voice again, not a parroting of his own thoughts this time, “About the money. He likes it a lot but it’s not why he wanted… to be there with you. But,” She shrugged, “He’s an idiot, so he hasn’t realized why yet.”

        “…I fucked up.”

        “You do that a lot.” River was stepping out of the room, “In about five hours people will be asleep for the night. You’ll be able to sneak to him then without an audience.”

Badger wasn’t going to do _anything_ at first. Everyone could fuck off as far as he was concerned, including the mysterious girl piloting the ship. Saying he’d lost everything was a bit of an understatement but without Freddie and Sally…

He found himself slinking through the galley five hours later, or slinking as best as he could anyway considering his current state. His feet were bare, soundlessly padding to Jayne’s bunk and carefully popping it open. Down the hall he could see River in the cockpit gazing up at the stars, and for a moment he contemplated joining her. It’d been too long since he’d been in the black, too long since he’d sat in the pilot’s chair. Instead he was micromanaging a group of imbeciles like chess pieces… well, fuckin’ _checkmate_ cuz they got him good...

Badger began his careful descent into the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. The familiar sound of Jayne’s snores was a comfort, and after he’d pulled off his shirt his slipped into the bed fearlessly. The ease with which he found himself tangled in overly-warm and heavy arms was practiced, and when Jayne stirred it was with an annoyed sigh.

        “Figures you wake me up…” He grumpily snorted, watching Badger shrug in the dark, “You alright?”

        “No.” The voice was quiet, “Not… not at all.” His body began to tremble, though Jayne couldn’t see well enough in the dark to see the tears rolling down Badger’s cheeks. “He… he was just a kid, Jayne.”

        “Too damn young.”

        “And Sally she… we were gonna go to Osiris, she was gonna move into an apartment, get the ritzy life she deserved. Now she’s… they’re just _rotting in the ground_ .” Thick arms tightened slightly around the thinner and smaller man, “It ain’t right, _it ain’t right I’m the stinking slimeball, it shoulda been me_ … God…” The utterance struck Jayne as more of a prayer than anything else, “Why am I alive? _Why not take me instead_?”

The tears lasted for some time, silent and uncontrollable sobbing against Jayne’s chest as the night slowly ticked on. Jayne lost track of time, only when Badger’s breathing began to even out and his body lose its tension, the hands that had been clenched into fists now gently traced the underside of Jayne’s jaw.

        “…I lost my brother too.” Jayne’s voice gave the roaming digits pause, slim arms wrapping around the man’s torso as his ear pressed against his bare chest. His voice rumbled pleasantly in Badger’s ear, heart thumping at a steady rate. “Older brother though. Was way back when I was a little shithead causin trouble. He got in with the wrong people, got whacked, and after a while I finally got payback for him and the murderin’ prick who killed him never hurt anyone again. Point is… I get it.” His thumb was stroking absent lines along Badger’s shoulder blade, “Losin’ yer best friends. Family. I’ve lost some myself but I’m figurin’ out that they tend t’ be one in the same.”

        “…What’re you sayin’?”

        “I’m sayin’ I wanna help you pay back the motherfuckers who took Sally and Freddie away from you. No charge.” Jayne growled deeply, “Because I take care of my family. And Imma take care of _you_.”

        “Where’re you takin’ me anyway?”

        “Caliban.” Jayne replied amusedly, “T’ the horse farm. Figure you should learn how t’ ride.”

        “I already know how to do that.”

        “A horse, idiot, not _me_.”

Badger’s split lip stung as Jayne’s lips met his, but it didn’t discourage the feverish kisses they shared in the dark. He supposed, as the two of them drifted off to sleep, that he could forgive Jayne for rescuing him from bleeding out on his apartment floor… at least for now.


End file.
